Kalm blijven, Hojo!
by Marjanneke
Summary: Hojo belandt op de een of andere manier in de Sengoku-periode. "Waarom lijkt het alsof er twee Kagome's zijn?" De titel lijkt nergens op maar ach... Lichtjes AU!
1. Hojo in de put

Hoofdstuk 1: Hojo belandt in de Sengoku periode… "Waarom lijkt het alsof er twee Kagome's zijn ?"

Nota van de schrijfster: Dit verhaal speelt zich af in een iets andere wereld, maar de personages zijn hetzelfde gebleven. M.u.v. het personage dat eigenlijk dood hoort te zijn. Moest ze maar zo leuk niet wezen! *duikt weg* Ook de koppels zijn een beetje anders maar dit is AU dan mag dat!  
>P.S.:Ik heb niets tegen Hojo, het is gewoon leuk om hem een beetje te plagen. Weet er iemand eigenlijk de voornaam van die knul?<p>

Tijd: na het einde van de serie, als Naraku verslagen is en het Juweel verdwenen.

**Disclaimer:** Ik bezit helemaal niets.

**Waarschuwing: **Mijn eerste Inuyasha verhaal... Wees een beetje lief voor me! Omdat dit verhaal AU is, kunnen sommige dingen eigenlijk helemaal niet. Sommige mensen kunnen niet meer in leven zijn, of leven alleen ten koste van de dood van anderen, maar Naraku is gewoon dood en verslagen en iedereen leeft in vrede!

* * *

><p>Vandaag was een belangrijke dag voor de achtienjarige Hojo. Vandaag had hij eindelijk de moed gevonden om zijn liefde te verklaren aan de vrouw van zijn leven! Kagome Higurashi was het mooiste meisje van de klas, neen van Japan, wat nou Japan de hele wereld natuurlijk! Zo mooi en zo lief en zo elegant… Niets kon fout gaan, de zon scheen, hij had vanochtend zijn kleine broer verslagen met videospelletjes en de hond had drie keer geblaft toen hij het huis verliet. Drie was zijn geluksgetal! Tot daar ging alles goed… Toen hij haar straat inwandelde, viel zijn hele plan echter in duigen.<p>

"Help me, Hojo!" Sota, Kagome's kleine broer kwam aangelopen en was duidelijk in paniek.

"Help me! De kat is in de waterput gevallen en hij raakt er niet meer uit!"

"Goed, ik zal proberen hem eruit te krijgen"' _alles om bij Kagome te scoren, goed bezig man! Videospelletjes spelen en winnen hadden me niet echt geholpen, maar haar geliefde poes redden zal zeker geen kwaad kunnen!'_

Ze hadden intussen het schrijn bereikt.

"Goed, waar is de waterput? En waarom komt de kat naar hier?"

"Hij wacht op Kagome, die zit nog in de put."

"Kagome in de put? Waarom zit Kagome in de put? Ik kom je redden Kagome!" en zonder erbij na te denken sprong Hojo in de put

'_Ik heb, geloof ik, iets verkeerd gezegd'_ was het laatste wat Sota dacht, voordat hij de grote flits uit de put zag komen. _'Hoe kan… het zal toch niet! Alleen Kagome en Inuyasha kunnen door die put naar de andere wereld!' _

"Hojo, ben je daar nog?" maar het enige wat Sota hoorde was het klaaglijke gemiauw van Buyo die nu eindelijk uit die verdomde put wilde.

'_Dit wordt nog leuk'_ bedacht hij zich met een duivels lachje.

Wat gebeurt er? Waarom draait de wereld! Help me! Kagome! Sota!" Hojo was danig in paniek aan het raken toen het opeens ophield. Hij zat weer op de bodem van de put, maar de opening was nu niet meer in het schrijn, maar in open lucht.

"Is daar iemand?"

"En wie mag jij wel wezen? Wat doe jij in de put?" Hojo zag, tot zijn grote blijdschap, een jongen staan aan de rand van de put. Een jongen met zilverwit haar en… hondenoren?

"Ik ben Hojo, help me uit de put! Wie ben jij eigenlijk?"

"En waarom zou ik je uit de put helpen? Je bent er zelf in geraakt, kom er maar zelf uit!"

'_Wat een idioot!' _"Help me liever in plaats van me wat uit te lachen!"

Inuyasha grinnikte toen hij een touw naar beneden gooide. _'Wie hij ook mag wezen, hij komt duidelijk uit Kagome's wereld. Hier ga ik nog plezier aan beleven!'_

"Goed, nu je uit de put bent gekomen, vertel eens. Wie ben je en wat kom je hier doen? Ken je Kagome?"

"Ik ben Hojo, een vroegere klasgenoot van Kagome, ik was in de put op zoek naar de kat toen ik opeens in een draaikolk terecht kwam. Wat ik hier kom doen weet ik dus niet… Ben ik nog in men eigen wereld?"

"Neen, vanuit jouw standpunt ben je in het verleden terechtgekomen. Mijn naam is Inuyasha trouwens."

"Aangenaam. Waarom heb je zo'n gekke oren?"

"Wie noem jij hier gek? Heb je jezelf al eens goed bekeken? Met je rare kleren?" sprak een stem achter hem. Het bleek een meisje te zijn met hetzelfde zilverwitte haar en dezelfde hondenoren als de jongen, Inuyasha of zoiets.

"Hoi, Aya! We hebben bezoek! Een vriend van Kagome komt onze saaie wereld even opvrolijken!" Op het gezicht van de jongen verscheen een gelukzalige glimlach. Het meisje lachte lief terug. _'die twee zijn duidelijk meer dan goede vrienden, wat heerlijk. Ik wou dat Kagome ook zo naar me lachte als ze me zag.'_ Dacht Hojo weemoedig. Het was dan pas dat het meisje, hij geloofde dat ze Aya heette, naar hem keek. Het lieve gezichtje had plaats gemaakt voor ongeloof en het keek hem onderzoekend aan.

"Een vriend van Kagome, uit haar wereld? Dat verklaart veel. Nou, ik ga maar eens, ik heb de priesteres beloofd haar te helpen met haar kruiden en je weet hoe boos ze kan worden als ik te laat ben!."

"Goed, Hojo, laten we Kagome gaan opzoeken."

"Klinkt als een enge priesteres."

"Dat hangt van haar humeur vanaf… Kijk daar is Kagome."

"Mijn god… Hojo wat doe jij hier!" Kagome staarde vol ongeloof naar haar vroegere klasgenoot.

"Ik heb geen idee. Ken jij die gekken?"

"Gekken? Ik zal je…"

"Inuyasha zit!"

Tot Hojo's grote verbazing viel de jongen met een doffe plof op de grond.

"Auw..."

"Blijf hier nog maar wat liggen. Kom Hojo, ik zal je thee schenken."

Ze kwamen bij een volgens Hojo traditioneel Japans huis. Het viel hem nu pas op dat Kagome een mooie kimono droeg.

"Kan je me vertellen wat hier aan de hand is? En waarom heeft die jongen zo'n gekke oren?"

"Deze wereld en onze wereld zijn verbonden via de waterput in ons familieschrijn. Normaal kunnen alleen Inuyasha en ik langs de put naar de twee werelden reizen, dus het is me een raadsel waarom jij hier ook bent. Over Inuyasha nog, hij is een halfdemon."

"Een half-demon? Leven er dan ook volle demonen in deze wereld?"

"Ja zeker, de meeste zijn slecht maar sommige zijn goedaardig. Zo ook Inuyasha's vader. Hij werd verliefd op een menselijke vrouw en het resultaat ligt buiten bij te komen."

"En dat meisje, dat op hem leek, is dat zijn zus?" hoewel Hojo het antwoord al kon raden. De manier waarop ze keken was niet waarop hij naar zijn kleine zusje keek.

"Aya bedoel je, neen dat is zijn liefje… Eveneens een halfdemon. Halfdemonen zijn niet geliefd, niet bij mensen en niet bij demonen. Dit dorpje is een uitzondering, hier gaan we met demonen om net zoals we met mensen omgaan. Mijn vriendje is ook een demon trouwens."

"Je vriendje?" _'daar heeft ze me nooit iets van gezegd!'_

"Inuyasha was mijn eerste vriendje, maar na een jaar werkte het niet goed meer. Pas op, we zijn nog steeds de beste vrienden! Maar onze liefde was niet sterk genoeg."

"En je huidige vriendje?" vroeg Hojo met een klein hartje. _'een half demon, daarna een volle demon, ik kan niet op tegen zoveel kracht! Topprioriteit bij thuiskomst: afspraak in het fitnesscenter!'_ (AN: alsof dat zal helpen…)

"Ik ken hem bijna net zolang als ik Inuyasha ken. Hij is een wolfdemon, Koga genaamd. Hij is zo lief en sterk en dapper! Straks zal je hem ontmoeten! Je blijft hier toch nog een beetje? Ik wil je al men vrienden laten zien!"

"Dat zijn er een hele hoop" klonk de stem van Inuyasha achter hem.

"Ga jij ze maar uitnodigen voor het diner. Het is feest vandaag!"

"Aya weghalen zal de moeilijkste klus worden… Maar goed, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, mis ik iemand?"

"Mijn Koga ben je vergeten! Als je nog iemand weet haal hem of haar maar. Je broer misschien?"

Hojo kreeg rillingen bij de ijskoude dodelijke blik die Inuyasha afvuurde. En met een snelheid groter dan die van het licht was de halfdemon vertrokken.

"Waar ging dat over?"

"De relatie tussen de twee broers is, op zijn minst gezegd, nogal rampzalig. Oh ik hoop zo dat Koga komt! Ik mis hem! Ik heb hem al 2 uur niet meer gezien!"

'_Na twee uur mist ze hem al, mij belt ze amper op. Ik heb even frisse lucht nodig.'_

"Ik zal je rustig laten koken, ik wil even dit dorpje verkennen."

"Doe maar hoor, wees wel op tijd voor het diner! En ga het dorp niet uit, de demonen in de bossen kunnen gevaarlijk zijn!"

"_Waarom toch?'_ dacht hij toen hij buiten ging. _'Ik ben altijd zo lief geweest voor haar!'_ Hij was zo diep in liefdesverdriet verzonken dat hij niet merkte dat hij sneller gaan lopen was. Dat had hij pas door toen hij op iemand botste.

"Hey, kijk uit!" Kagome stond voor hem met een mand vol kruiden die nu op de grond lag.

"Oh wat spijt met dat! Ik zal je even helpen! He maar…" Kagome was net in huis en nu liep ze hier in een andere kimono met een grote mand in haar armen. _'zie ik dat nu fout? Neen, ze is het echt!'_

"Wat is er?" Zo koud had Kagome hem nog nooit aangekeken.

"Hoe doe je dat?"

"Hoe doe ik wat? Wie ben jij eigenlijk?"

"He maar… Net was je nog in huis en nu loop je hier! Je haar is ook anders! Mooie truck! Die moet je me ook leren."

"Ik heb geen idee waar u het over heeft. Ik heb u nog nooit gezien en ik kan u verzekeren dat ik al de hele dag op het veld bezig ben. Prettige dag nog"

"Maar… Kagome?"

"Sorry hoor! De priesteres kan soms een beetje humeurig zijn!" Aya kwam voorbij gestormd.

"Wacht nou even, verdorie! Ik kan niet volgen met de manden!" schreeuwde ze in de richting waar Kagome naartoe was.

"Dan moet je maar sneller lopen!" lachte Kagome terug.

'_Wat is hier aan de hand. Waarom kent ze me niet meer?'_

* * *

><p><em>Wordt vervolgd...<em>

Ja, ik weet het, de echte kenners hebben natuurlijk al lang door wat hier aan de hand is, maar bekijk het even vanuit Hojo's standpunt, wil je. De arme knul belandt in een voor hem compleet onbekende wereld.

Bedankt voor het lezen! En dan nu? *smekende oogjes* loven aub?


	2. Sneeuwwitje?

Hoofdstuk 2:

Disclaimer: Ik bezit nog steeds niets…

Author Note: Gewoon niet over nadenken hoe Hojo in de Sengoku-periode beland is.

* * *

><p>Het diner was geweldig! Afgezien van het feit dat Hojo zag hoe Koga de hele tijd met zijn handen door Kagome's haar ging en haar kuste… Maar het eten was lekker en het gezelschap aangenaam.<p>

Hij leerde ze allemaal kennen. Shippo, de kleine vosdemon en Sango en Miroku die getrouwd waren en 3 kinderen hadden. Hojo vond ze de allerschattigste kinderen ooit. Aya, de halfdemon die nu in de armen van haar geliefde Inuyasha lag. Ze zagen er duidelijk heel verliefd uit, maar Hojo had toch meer aandacht voor de wolfdemon. Kaede, een oude dame vond hij geweldig. Kohaku, de broer van Sango leek hem wat stilletjes en Rin, het kleine meisje vond hij bizar. Ze stelde iets teveel lastige vragen als "ben je al getrouwd, wat kom je doen, waarom draagt een bruid een witte jurk op haar feest en waarom krijgen koppels pas kinderen als ze getrouwd zijn."

Op slechts een van de vragen kon hij een antwoord geven dat..ahem… niet te schokkend zou zijn voor de kleine meid.

"Neen, ik ben niet getrouwd. Ik heb geen idee waarom ik hier ben en aangezien ik niet getrouwd ben kan ik geen antwoord geven op je andere vragen."

In zijn ooghoek zag hij Kagome niet meer bijkomen van het lachen.

'_Met jou heb ik ook nog wat af te rekenen.'_

"Kagome, waarom deed je daarstraks alsof je me niet meer kende?"

"Pardon?"

"Ja, je botste tegen me aan en liet al je manden vallen! Daarna deed je alsof je me niet kende! Waarom deed je dat?"

"Wat klets je nou, ik ben de hele tijd binnen aan het koken geweest! Ik ben niet tegen je aan gelopen en ik had geen manden vast!"

"Maar… hoe kan dat nou? Aya, jij hebt haar toch ook gezien?"

Aya keek hem heel geheimzinnig aan. "Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt." Hojo keek een beetje beteuterd. _'Ze liegt overduidelijk!'_ "Denk er maar niet te veel over na, je begrijpt het toch niet." Mompelde ze.

Nu wist Hojo zeker dat er iets bizar aan de hand was. Hij had Kagome gezien en dat was dat!

"Arme Hojo, had je misschien last van de zon? Het was nogal warm vandaag." Sango legde haar hand op zijn hoofd. "Geen koorts"

"Ach het zal wel niets geweest zijn…"

"Het wordt al laat, misschien moeten we gaan slapen. Het zal je deugd doen na zo'n lange en bizarre dag. Ik zal een bed voor je klaarmaken."

Dat was zijn Kagome. Altijd lief en zorgzaam. Misschien was ze beschaamd omdat ze gevallen was en daarom deed alsof ze hem niet kende? Met deze gedachte werd Hojo wat rustiger en viel al snel in slaap.

De volgende ochtend stond Rin aan zijn bed.

"Wakker worden! Het is tijd! Tijd om op te staan! Doe je kleren aan en kijk naar de maan!"

Wat die maan daarmee te maken had, kon hij niet direct verzinnen, maar het kind was waarschijnlijk blij dat er iets rijmde. "Ga je vandaag trouwen Hojo?"

"Wat heb jij toch met trouwen?" Hij begon Rin steeds irritanter te vinden.

"Mijn oudere broer heeft beloofd dat hij met haar zou trouwen als ze oud genoeg is… Dat is er aan de hand."

"Inuyasha, wat doe jij hier nou?" _'en hoe oud mag die broer dan wel wezen?'_

"Ik moest je van Kagome wakker maken. Het ontbijt staat al klaar en Aya is al lang naar het veld met de priesteres"

'_Idioot, je hebt geen idee wat er gisteren gebeurde en dat houden we zo. Je blijft bij haar vandaan!' _dacht de halfdemon bij zichzelf. Aya had hem ingelicht over het voorval aan het kruidenveld en daar hadden ze samen hartelijk om gelachen. Hij was er zeker van dat de persoon om wie het draaide het iets minder leuk vond, maar dat zou Aya wel oplossen. Ze was, buiten hemzelf natuurlijk, de enige waar het niet mee misliep. De anderen hadden haar nooit echt aanvaard… Die gedachte deed hem pijn.

"Het is al zolang geleden…"

"Wat is er al zolang geleden, Inuyasha?" Hojo schrok toen hij de blik in de ogen van de halfdemon zag, verdriet en pijn.

"Niets… Laat maar. Jouw zaken niet. Echt niet!" en weg was hij.

"Kom je nu Hojo! We gaan trouwertje spelen!"

"Neen, dat gaan we niet ik ga nu ontbijten en dan een wandelingetje maken. Waar is Kagome?"

"Buiten ergens, geloof ik. Misschien is ze bloemen gaan plukken? Ik wil ook bloemen plukken! Help me Inuyasha!"

"Kom maar, Rin, we laten de arme kerel even rustig wakker worden." En met een behendige zwaai zette Inuyasha Rin op zijn schouders en liep naar buiten. Hojo keek hen even na, dacht weer aan het gekke voorval bij het kruidenveld en besloot dan maar te gaan ontbijten.

Het ontbijt dat Kagome gemaakt had smaakte hem maar half. Hij kon de gedachte aan haar in de armen van de wolfdemon niet verdragen.

'_Even frisse lucht. Het is hier wel mooi! Zo anders als in onze tijd!'_

Toen zag hij Kagome en Aya aan het werk in het veld waar hij gisteren ook al voorbij liep.

"Hoi Kagome! Bedankt voor het heerlijke ontbijt! Ook goeiemorgen aan jou, Aya." Hij merkte niet dat er pretlichtjes in de ogen van de halfdemon verschenen, alleen de haast dodelijke blik die Kagome hem toewierp.

"Ben je hier nou weer? Laat me met rust!"

"Maar… Waarom doe je zo? Heb ik me niet goed gedragen tijdens het diner gisteravond?"

"Welk diner… Aya, jaag die kerel weg! Hij werkt op men zenuwen!"

"Jawel mevrouw de priesteres! Hup kerel hup weg weg! Kssss!"

"Noem me niet mevrouw, dat laat me oud voelen!"

"Nee, meneer de priesteres, hup kerel weg weg!"

'_je bent al oud, je hebt alleen geluk dat je niet ouder wordt, knorrepot._' Gniffelde Aya bij zichzelf. _'Natuurlijk ben je nog maar een jonkie vergeleken met Inuyasha en mij, dus gedraag je zo.'_

"Aya…" Kagome klonk nu echt boos.

"Dames, ik laat jullie…" en weg liep hij. Hij was echt bang van de boze Kagome en Aya die hem duidelijk niet mocht.

Achter hem klonk gelach. Hij keek om en zag dat Kagome op haar schop moest leunen van het lachen. Aya keek ernaar met een lieflijke blik.

"Wat ben ik blij dat je lacht. Dat heb ik gemist!"

"Ik ook, Aya, ik ook…"

'_Wat is er mis met die twee?'_ Hojo draaide zich om en keek in de boze ogen van Inuyasha.

"Laat haar met rust."

"Maar, waarom doet ze zo vreemd tegen me? Zo ken ik Kagome niet."

"Daar is een reden voor. Laat haar met rust! Spreek alleen tegen Kagome als ze je aanspreekt."

"Wat heb ik trouwens je vriendinnetje misdaan?"

"Niets geloof ik, ze test je alleen maar. Aya is in het verleden door teveel mensenmannen gekwetst vanwege haar demonische afkomst. Ze heeft wat moeite met ze te vertrouwen. Het is niets persoonlijks hoor."

Inuyasha stormde naar het veld. "wat zijn jullie gemene dames!"

"Mag het even." Bromde Kagome "ik word helemaal gek van hem. Ik ken hem niet, heb hem twee keer gezien en ik zie meteen de verliefde blik in zijn ogen."

'_Verdorie is het zo duidelijk? Wie is deze vrouw? Ze is niet Kagome, maar ze lijkt er zo erg op! Ik moet het weten!'_

Terugrennend naar het huis bedacht Hojo wat hij Kagome zou vragen. "Heb je een geheime tweelingzus?" klonk te stom.

"Waarom lijkt ze zo hard op jou?" was al helemaal te gek

Hojo vleide zich neer tegen het huis. Het zonnetje scheen al vrolijk, maar dat maakte zijn sombere stemming niet beter. Inuyasha en Aya spanden samen en zouden alles doen om het geheim te bewaren. Die twee waren te close om nog te kunnen vertrouwen. En dan "Kagome" of wie ze ook is, mocht hem duidelijk niet. Maar hij vond ze wel mooi, dat was het frustrerende. Nu hij erover nadacht, ze had een iets wittere huid als Kagome. Misschien moest hij haar naam al eens te weten zien te komen. Stilletjes noemde hij haar "Sneeuwwitje" vanwege haar bleke huid. Had ze ook niet felrode lippen en zwarte haren?

"Wat een mooie vrouw…"

"Over wie heb je het?" vroeg de persoon uit zijn gedachten.

"Over jou…" _'neen, Hojo wat zeg je nu!'_

"Over een meisje dat ik pas ontmoet heb."

"Hier in het dorp?" Kagome keek hem lieflijk aan. Nu wist hij zeker dat dit de echte Kagome was. Sneeuwwitje zou nooit zo naar hem lachen.

"Neen." Loog hij "op school."

"Ken ik haar?"

"Ik weet het niet, ik denk het niet, maar ik wil er niet over praten. Ze mag me niet."

"Arme Hojo."

"Over een andere vrouw gesproken die me niet mag. Wat heb ik die twee halfdemonen ooit misdaan? Ze spannen vreselijk samen en het meisje lijkt me steeds uit te lachen!"

"Ik denk dat ze je test. Ze vertelde me gisteravond, toen je al sliep, hoe schattig ze je wel vond. De arme schat heeft moeite met de wereld soms. "

"Wat is er dan gebeurd? Misschien dat ik haar beter begrijp dan."

"Het begon zowat een half jaar geleden…

* * *

><p>Hoe meer ik de serie bekijk, hoe meer ik vind dat die twee voor geen meter op elkaar lijken, maar blijkbaar vinden de personages dat wel.<p>

Review Pretty Please?


	3. Inuyasha wordt verliefd

Hoofdstuk 3:

Omdat ik moedeloos word van het eeuwige gevecht Kikyo-Kagome en ik beide dames geweldig vind, heb ik Inuyasha maar een ander vriendinnetje gegeven. Kagome amuseert zich met Koga en Kikyo… lees verder! Omdat ik het dus een vreselijk idioot gedoe vind heb ik het hele conflict zwaar uitvergroot tot in het belachelijke toe…

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's standpunt<em>

Kagome en ik liepen door het bos. Ze had me net verteld over haar relatie met Koga. Ik wist het wel, maar het deed pijn… Ik miste haar nog steeds elke dag.

"Het werkt niet meer." Vertelde ze me toen ze het uitmaakte. "Je bent nog teveel met je hart bij Kikyo. Ik wil op de eerste plaats komen!"

Daar klopte dus niets van. Ik ga nog wel eens met haar om, maar Kagome denkt dat ik haar bedrieg. Kikyo is al lang verleden tijd. Ik mis haar soms wel, maar eerder als vriendin of zus dan als geliefde. Maar daar had Kagome geen oren naar. Ik begrijp haar wel, ik heb haar gekwetst vroeger toen ik echt niet wist voor wie ik nu de meeste gevoelens had. Maar moest ze me daarom laten zitten voor die wolf? Kon ze niet iemand anders kiezen?

Ik was zo in gedachten verzonken, dat ik niet merkte dat Kagome was blijven stilstaan.

"Inuyasha kijk!"

"Wat is… Daar ligt een meisje! Is ze nog in leven?"

Kagome knielde naast haar neer. "Ze ademt nog, maar ze is er slecht aan toe! We moeten haar snel naar het dorp brengen!"

Ze was mooi, zelfs nu ze meer dood dan levend was, vond ik haar mooi. Kastanjebruin lang haar, jammer dat haar ogen gesloten waren. Ze was echt mooi…

"Inuyasha? Sta daar niet zo! Breng haar naar het dorp!"

"Wat? Ach ja…" verdorie, laat je niet zo afleiden!

Bij het dorp gekomen brachten we haar naar Kaede's huisje. Zij zou wel weten wat doen.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat ze vergiftigd werd. Ze lijkt ook nog aangevallen te zijn, gezien haar vele wonden. We kunnen niet veel doen, alleen hopen dat ze wakker wordt. Haar wonden verzorgen misschien…"

Word wakker, mooie vrouw. Ik wil je leren kennen…

"Inuyasha?"

"Wat, Kagome?"

"Gaat het wel? Je kijkt zo verdrietig?"

"Ik vind het zo erg. Wat is er met dit meisje gebeurd? Laten we haar wonden wassen."

De nacht ging maar traag voorbij maar het onbekende meisje bleef ademen. Tegen de ochtend had ik hoofdpijn van de zorgen.

"Ik ga even buiten een frisse neus halen."

"Doe dat, ik blijf bij haar."

Ik ging in de boom zitten, de kersenboom. Nu het winter was, hingen zijn takken er maar droevig bij. De boom gaf me leuke herinneringen. Hier knuffelde ik Kagome, hier probeerde Kikyo me uit men eenzaamheid te laten komen. Zou dit echt een boom van liefde zijn? Misschien kan ik hier op een dag ook met dat mooie meisje naar de zonsopgang kijken. Is het echt al dag? De nacht vliegt als je bezorgd bent.

"Inuyasha kom snel! Dit geloof je nooit!" Kagome kwam uit het huisje gerend, duidelijk in de war. Ik sprong snel de boom uit.

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

"Kom nou mee!" ze sleurde me aan mijn arm het huisje binnen.

"Wat… Neen, dat kan niet waar zijn!"

Het mooie meisje met kastanjebruin haar was er niet meer. In de plaats lag nu een mooi meisje met hetzelfde zilverwitte haar als ik. Had ze niet ook dezelfde oren als ik?

"Een halfdemon? Een honddemon dan nog? Het is toch niet de nacht van de nieuwe maan?"

"Het is volle maan. Misschien dat haar tijd dan komt?" dacht Kagome hardop.

"Ik begin het te begrijpen." Sprak Kaede. "Waarschijnlijk werd ze aangevallen door iemand die wist dat ze eens per maand haar krachten verliest. Misschien dat ze nu sneller bijkomt."

"Waar ben ik?" hoorde ik achter me.

"Je bent wakker!" fluisterde Kagome. "Hoe voel je je nu?"

De ogen van het meisje vulden zich met angst. Ik voelde een steek door mijn hart bij dit aanzicht.

"Wie zijn jullie? Laat me met rust! Ik heb toch niemand iets misdaan!" Ze keek schichtig de kamer rond tot haar ogen mij vonden. Ze keek me diep aan en ik zweefde. Wat een mooie ogen!

"Ben jij ook…half?" fluisterde ze.

Ik knielde naast haar en keek haar aan.

"Ja" fluisterde ik terug. "Ik doe je niets. Wat is er met je gebeurd?"

"Mijn dorpsgenoten haten me… Mijn liefde heeft me verraden." Ze begon zachtjes te snikken.

Mijn hart brak met die woorden. Het was mij ook overkomen. Zou ze ook om de tuin geleid zijn door een boze halfdemon? En misschien moest ik eens zien of het wel van die geliefde kon halen! Het zal hem leren mijn toekomstige vriendin af te pakken en pijn te doen!

"Hoe heet je?" Kagome was langs de andere kant van de tatami komen zitten.

"Ayako, maar mijn vader vond na honderd jaar dat ik geen kind meer ben en nu heet ik dus gewoon Aya"

Aya, wat zijden doek betekent, wat een mooie naam.

"Aangenaam, mijn naam is Kagome, deze wijze priesteres heet Kaede en je medehalfdemon hier is Inuyasha."

Ze lachte en haar glimlach leek de hele kamer te verlichten.

"Jullie zullen me niet doden, dat zie ik nu wel. Wat ben ik moe! Hoe ben ik hier eigenlijk terecht gekomen?"

"We vonden je in het bos." Zei Kagome.

"Het bos… " opeens begon Aya te huilen. "Nu weet ik het weer, ik zat in men huisje toen Yasuo aanklopte. Hij vroeg om vergiffenis voor wat er gebeurd was."

Wie is Yasuo, wat was er gebeurd? Ik mocht hem nu al niet.

"Hij nam me mee voor een wandeling, en gaf me, als geschenk, een beker. In die beker zat iets vies. Toen ik ervan dronk voelde ik me draaierig en toen zei Yasuo "nu je je krachten kwijt bent kan ik je eindelijk doden!" en voor ik het wist kwamen hij en zijn vrienden met knuppels en fakkels achter me aan. Ik geloof dat ze me te pakken gekregen hebben…"

"Wie is Yasuo?" vroeg Kaede.

"Mijn, wel ik dacht vriendje, ik leerde hem vorige maand kennen toen ik me vermomde en tijdens de volle maan naar het theehuis ging. Hij was daar ook en vond me onmiddellijk lief. Eindelijk een mens die van me hield, dacht ik. Maar natuurlijk veranderde ik terug toen het ochtend werd. Hij liet me onmiddellijk staan…"

Ik begreep het al, hij wist nu wanneer ze een mens zou worden gebruikte dat moment om haar te…

"Rustig maar, lieve meid, wij zullen nu voor je zorgen." Kagome streelde zachtjes langs Aya's wang. "Slaap nu maar, je hebt veel meegemaakt." Het viel me op hoe het onmiddellijk klikte tussen de twee meisjes, en ook hoe open Aya was. Ze had nog maar net zoiets vreselijks meegemaakt en toch vertrouwde ze ons volledig.

"Wat kijk je vreemd, Inuyasha." Ze sprak tegen me! Hoe ze mijn naam zei… Ben ik echt verliefd geworden? Zo snel? Dat is me nog nooit overkomen.

"Ik kijk voor je uit. Slaap maar nu."

Ze glimlachte en sloot snel haar ogen.

"Kom, we laten haar" fluisterde Kaede.

"Ik wil graag bij haar blijven. Ik vertrouw het nog niet helemaal." Zei Kagome.

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Ze mag dan nu wel bijgekomen zijn, we moeten haar toch blijven volgen."

Een echte priesteres, bedacht ik niet zonder trots. Zo bleven we de hele dag bij haar. Sango kwam langs en vertelde dat Aya waarschijnlijk vergiftigd werd met slangengif. "Demonenjagers gebruiken het gif van een speciale slang, dat sommige demonen doodt. Voor mensen is het ongevaarlijk, daarom heeft ze het waarschijnlijk overleefd. Haar mensenbloed heeft haar beschermd."

In de namiddag werd Aya terug wakker en het ging duidelijk al veel beter met haar. Wat was ze mooi… en lief… Ik ben echt verliefd vrees ik. Ik houd niet van liefde, het doet me altijd pijn. Mijn eerste vriendin werd van me weggenomen door een andere halfdemon en mijn tweede vriendin verliet me omdat ze dacht dat de eerste terug bij me was en ging ervandoor met een wolf. Anderzijds is drie wel een geluksgetal… Ik wist niet dat het kon, liefde op het eerste gezicht. Arme arme halfdemon.

"Inuyasha, wat zit je toch te dromen! Help ons liever met het diner!" schreeuwde Sango in mijn oor.

Kagome en Aya schaterden, Shippo zat Kirara achterna met een pan en Miroku had de grootste moeite om de tweeling van anderhalf jaar oud uit elkaar te halen. Wat een lieve meiden waren het toch, de tweeling. Sango en Miroku waren goede ouders, maar zoals bij elke familie maken ook deze kinderen weleens ruzie.

Het diner was overheerlijk en gezellig. Aya werd meteen opgenomen in de groep en dat deed me deugd.

"Mijn zus wil me nog eens zien." Sprak Kaede opeens. Het werd muisstil.

"Wat wil ze." Bromde Sango.

"Rustig, schat, jij en Kohaku willen elkaar ook regelmatig zien."

"Kohaku doet niet zo gemeen."

"Kikyo doet niet gemeen!" riep ik zonder na te denken. Kagome keek me vlijmscherp aan. "Ik wilde dat ze eens ophield jou van ons weg te stelen."

"Waarom houd je er niet over op, Kagome, ze steelt me niet, dat weet je maar al te goed."

"Oh neen, waar was je dan gisteren de hele dag! Bij haar! Maar je wil het niet toegeven!" Ik was gisteren niet bij haar, alleen tijdens de lunch. Ik was aan het wandelen maar dat gelooft niemand dus.

Aya keek verward… en verdrietig?

"Niks van aantrekken, Aya, Kikyo, de priesteres hier een paar dorpen verder, is een geladen onderwerp." Zei Miroku. "Beter vermijden."

Een verdrietig glimlachje sierde haar mooie gezichtje.

De rest van het diner verliep in stilte, het lot bepaalde dat Aya en ik moesten opruimen.

"Ging dat over de ondode priesteres Kikyo?"

"Ja, ken je haar?"

"Ik heb haar gekend… ze was een van de weinige mensen die lief voor me was. Toen ik eens boodschappen ging doen in haar dorp was ze erg behulpzaam maar enorm afstandelijk. Toen begon het opeens heel erg te sneeuwen en raakten we ingesneeuwd in het dorpje. Ik bleef erg rustig, maar zij raakte volledig in paniek. Ik heb haar moeten slaan om haar tot rust te brengen."

Kikyo die panikeerde? Nooit meegemaakt. "Vertel verder."

"Ze begreep de pijn en het verdriet, maar ze reageerde altijd heftig op me. Bij andere demonen die in het dorp woonde bleef ze rustig maar ik kon haar doen huilen en doen schaterlachen. Ik begreep helemaal niet waarom."

Ik begreep het wel, je moet toegeven dat, met een beetje verbeelding, Aya heel erg op mij lijkt. Dat moet Kikyo ook opgevallen zijn…

"Laten we naar buiten gaan…" zonder haar antwoord af te wachten nam ik Aya bij de hand en leidde haar naar de rivier. In het licht van de iets minder volle maan leken haar haren echt van zilver.

Wat een mooie vrouw!

"Inuyasha?"

"Wat…"

"Waarom kijk je zo naar me?"

"Omdat je zo hemels mooi bent…" heb ik dat echt gezegd?

"Wat zeg je nou…"

Voor ik wist had in men armen om haar heen geslagen. Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje toen ze haar hoofd op mijn schouder legde.

"Weet jij waarom Kikyo…" vroeg ze. Waarom begon ze daar nu over?

"Ja… we waren eens geliefden, maar dat is al lang voorbij. Het is een pijnlijk verhaal."

"Vertel het me. Ik wil alles van je weten." Ik vertelde het hele verhaal. Over hoe Naraku ons uit elkaar trok, hoe ik haar haatte en van haar hield tegelijkertijd. Hoe Kagome verscheen en hoe Kikyo uiteindelijk uit mijn leven verdween en nu priesteres is een paar dorpen verder.

"Ze laat zich zelden zien hier. Kagome en zij… dat is een moeilijk verhaal."

Ik schrok toen ik tranen in Aya's ogen zag.

"Niet huilen, lieve meid."

"Ik wist niet dat zij dat allemaal meegemaakt had. Arme Kikyo. Arme Kagome."

"Het is allemaal verleden tijd nu. We moeten kijken naar de toekomst."

Zo ging er een week voorbij. Elke avond gingen Aya en ik wandelen naast de rivier. Ze vertelde me over haar leven, over haar vader de honddemon en haar moeder die al jaren geleden overleden is. Hoe ze probeerde te leven in mensendorpen maar steeds weer weggejaagd werd. Gruwelverhalen over mannen die haar verleidden met als doel haar te doden wil ik je besparen. Ik wil alleen zeggen dat ik begrijp waarom Aya maar moeilijk mensen vertrouwt. Ons dorp is een uitzondering, dankzij mij wil ze nog geloven dat er ook goede mensen bestaan. Ik vertelde ze over onze strijd met Naraku, over mijn moeder en mijn broer en natuurlijk mijn zwaard.

"Wanneer word jij eigenlijk mens?" vroeg Aya op een avond.

"Tijdens de nieuwe maan, over enkele dagen dus."

"Spannend!" juichte ze.

"Wat ben je toch een beetje gek soms."

"Wie noem jij hier gek!"

Ik greep haar bij de polsen vast. "Jij bent gek." Zei ik.

"Ja, gek op jou…" fluisterde ze.

"Echt?"

"Echt…" en toen kuste ze me zachtjes. Wat een heerlijk gevoel! Ik trok haar wat dichter tegen me aan.

"Blijf voor altijd bij mij."

"Ik beloof het je." Zei ze.

De dag daarna was ik haar bijna kwijt. Ik zal nooit vergeten wat er die dag gebeurde. Aya zei dat ze even ging wandelen, maar was na drie uur nog niet terug. Ik werd ongerust en wilde haar net gaan zoeken toen mijn eerste liefde in paniek naar me toe gerend kwam.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo?"

Toen zag ik dat ze op haar rug het levensloze lichaam van Aya droeg.

"Ze is in een slang getrapt. Die heeft haar flink gebeten. Ik zag het net gebeuren! Het is die demonenslang. Ze gaat toch niet dood?"

"Rustig maar Kikyo. Aya is sterk."

"Wat doe jij hier!" Kagome was op het geschreeuw afgekomen en keek Kikyo woedend aan. Die keek al even boos terug. Ik zuchtte diep. Moeten die twee nu altijd elkaar doodbliksemen?

"Alsjeblieft… Dames, geen ruzie, we moeten Aya helpen. Haal Sango! Zij weet wat te doen!"

Sango wist niet wat te doen. "Hopen dat haar lichaam sterk genoeg is…"

Daar lag ze dan. Eindelijk had ik weer de liefde gevonden en nu neemt zo'n stomme slang ze van mij weg. Ik legde me tegen haar aan.

"Je hebt het beloofd. Je zou me niet verlaten. Waarom doe je het dan toch!"

"Ik wist dat er meer aan de hand was tussen die twee." Hoorde ik Sango achter me fluisteren.

"Zo snel raak je niet van me af." Lispelde een zacht stemmetje in men oor.

"Aya?"

"Of wat er nog van me overblijft. Auw die slang kan bijten zeg…"

"Je kan nu wel weer naar huis gaan, Kikyo." Bromde Kagome gevaarlijk.

"Geen sprake van! Ik blijf hier tot Aya weer volledig op de been is!" gromde Kikyo terug. Die twee gaan elkaar nog eens met elkaar op de vuist als dit zo verder gaat, vrees ik. Kleine kindjes.

"Dat kan nog een tijdje duren… Het slangengif staat erom gekend heel lang te blijven werken. Bereid je maar voor op flink wat pijn, Aya." Zei Sango ernstig.

"Dat nemen we er dan wel bij…" zei mijn Aya moedig.

* * *

><p>Tatami: Japans matje, als men wil slapen gebruikt men nog een futon om onder te liggen.<p>

Ko: suffix dat "kind" betekent. Alle namen in Japan hebben een betekenis, hier zijn er enkele:

Kagome: spelletje dat Japanse kinderen spelen

Inuyasha: Inu = hond, Yasha kan zowel demon als vriendelijke geest betekenen.

Ayame: Iris

Kaede: Esdoorn

Kikyo: Ballonplant (in het Engels: Chinese Bellflower, klinkt net iets romantischer vind je niet?)

Rin: ernstig, waardig

Kagura: de heilige dans die de miko's in de shintoschrijnen uitvoeren


	4. Kikyo draait door

Hoofdstuk 4:

Disclaimer: *aangekruist*

* * *

><p>"Arme meid" zei Hojo. "Ik begrijp het wel, ik zal proberen lief voor haar te zijn."<p>

Kagome had hem niet alles verteld, met name Kikyo's aandeel had ze vakkundig weggelaten.

"Waar is ze nu? Het is tijd voor haar drankje, ze vergat het deze ochtend. Het gif zal nog een half jaar werken en in die tijd moet ze dit alle dagen drinken." Kagome keek bezorgd. "Soms krijgt ze toevallen als het gif weer begint te werken. Vreselijk hoe ze dan schreeuwt en nachtmerries heeft. Arme Inuyasha wijkt dan geen moment van haar zijde."

"Arme meid… Ik ga maar eens. Die priesteres gaat me waarschijnlijk wel weer bijna bijten, maar dat heb ik voor Aya over."

Bij die woorden begon Kagome onbedaarlijk te lachen. "Bijten? Hoe bedoel je?"

"Elke keer als ik nog maar een voet in de buurt van het kruidenveld durf zetten en Aya is daar, dan komt er een meisje mij neerbliksemen. Ze lijkt zo erg op jou dat ik je er stiekem van verdenk bovenaardse krachten te bezitten."

"Ach zo… Niets van aantrekken, noem mijn naam niet als je bij haar in de buurt komt. Heb je dat soms gedaan?"

"Ik dacht eerst dat ze jou was en noemde haar dus Kagome."

"Dat verklaart alles. Meer wil ik er niet over zeggen." Zag Hojo daar een traantje?

"Gaat het wel?"

"Ja goed, ga nu maar naar Aya. Negeer de andere, ok?"

"Natuurlijk" zei Hojo, vastbesloten die waarschuwing te negeren. Hij wilde die mooie vrouw terugzien, zelfs al bekeek ze hem als een hond. 'ik mag het niet zeggen tegen Sneeuwwitje, maar toch, wat is ze mooi als ze boos kijkt.'

"Hatchoem!"

"Gezondheid, priesteres."

"Bedankt, Aya."

"Je wordt toch niet ziek?"

"Neen, ik geloof dat iemand aan me denkt of over me praat."

"Ik geloof dat het object dat je deed niezen naar hier komt."

"Zeg dat het niet waar is…"

"Goeiemorgen, Aya, je was je drankje vergeten. Hier, drink snel op, voor je ziek wordt!"

"Zo snel gaat het niet, maar toch bedankt. Ik neem aan dat Kagome je over me verteld heeft?" tot Hojo's grote verbazing wierp ze hem een lieve glimlach toe. "Ook niet mis, maar Sneeuwwitje is toch mooier.' Dat Sneeuwwitje hem het liefst van al nu de grond in zou willen boren, ontging hem volkomen.

"Ja, ik vind het zo erg voor je!"

"Maak je maar geen zorgen, dat komt wel goed. Nog eens bedankt voor mijn drankje te brengen!"

"Ik ga maar eens, dag Sneeuwwitje!"_ 'verdorie, leer toch eens het verschil tussen denken en praten!'_

Hij zag dat het onheil al geschied was. Sneeuwwitje keek hem moordend aan, Aya kwam niet meer bij van het lachen.

"Ik bedoelde het niet slecht hoor, het spijt me! Ik zal het nooit meer doen!"

Het gebeurde in een flits, zou hij later zeggen. Opeens lag Hojo op de grond en had Sneeuwwitje een pijl en boog op hem gericht. Aya had alle moeite om haar tegen te houden.

"Niet doen!"

"Laat! Me! Los! Ik zal hem!"

"Kikyo, kalmeer nou! Hij weet niet beter!" Maar de ondode priesteres was buiten zichzelf van woede.

"Kikyo… Zo heet je dus. Wat ben je mooi als je boos bent. Zelfs met die pijl op me gericht ben je een schoonheid."

Hij moest Inuyasha bedanken. En de monik. En de demonenjager. Pas toen ook de kleine vosdemon zich in de strijd wierp, lukte het hen om de pijl in de lucht te richten.

Inuyasha had de grootste moeite om Kikyo rustig te krijgen. Ze kookte van woede.

"Rustig nou, wat bezielde je toch? Hij is geen demon!"

Sango en Miroku ontfermden zich over Hojo. Ze waren wel verbaasd. "Ik heb ze nog nooit zo boos gezien…"

Shippo stond er maar een beetje bij te kijken. "Zou ze echt geschoten hebben als ze de kans had?"

"Je kan nu maar beter nee zeggen, jongedame!" zei Inuyasha vermanend, op een manier die Aya een geweldige lachstuip bezorgde.

"Jongedame… "

Kikyo werd duidelijk rustiger door de stevige armen van haar vroegere geliefde. "Het spijt me. Ik heb geen idee… Sneeuwwitje, hoe durft hij!" en de woede keerde terug.

"Rustig nou. Weet je wie dat is?"

"Neen, en ik wil het ook niet weten. Ik haat sneeuw, dus ook alles wat er mee te maken heeft! Maar jou kennende ga je het toch zeggen."

"Sneeuwwitje was een prinses, de mooiste van het land. Toen joeg haar boze stiefmoeder haar het bos in, uit jaloezie omdat zij niet de mooiste was. Sneeuwwitje leefde samen met de zeven dwerg…" Inuyasha zweeg toen hij de wenkbrauwen van de priesteres zo diep zag fronsen dat hij ervan overtuigd was dat haar gezicht ging breken.

"DWERGEN? Wat had ze daar verloren?"

"Geen idee, ze woonde daar nu gewoon ok? Dus op een dag kwam de boze stiefmoeder verkleed als heks… Niet lachen! Aan het huis van Sneeuwwitje en gaf haar een vergiftigde appel."

"Waarom zou ze een appel aannemen van een heks?" zei Kikyo terwijl ze de grootste moeite had om haar lach te bedwingen. (AN: Ik heb, geloof ik, Kikyo in de hele serie één of twee keer zien lachen en dan was het nog een duivels lachje, dus ik heb geen idee hoe dit eruit zou zien…)

"Omdat Sneeuwwitje minder hersenen had als jij. Zwijg nou." Aya was duidelijk benieuwd naar het einde.

"Sneeuwwitje at van de appel en viel voor dood neer. De dwergen waren zo verdrietig… Kikyo het is een triest stuk, stop nou met lachen! En baarden haar op voor het huis. Toen kwam er een mooie prins voorbij, die vond haar zo mooi dat hij haar kuste. Sneeuwwitje werd wakker en toen leefden ze nog lang en gelukkig."

"Wat een dom wicht" vond Sango. "Ik zou gillen als een man me zou kussen terwijl ik dood lig te liggen. Wat een rare prins."

"Rare vrouwen, jullie moeten nu normaal smelten bij het horen van zo een romantisch verhaal." Bromde Inuyasha.

"Oh we smelten hoor." Zei Sango.

"Maar niet bij dit sprookje." Vond Aya.

"Ik vind het einde nogal raar. Je besluit toch niet holderdebolder na je heropstanding te trouwen met iemand die je nog nooit gezien hebt?" vroeg Kikyo zich verbaasd af.

"Zegt degene die me mee haar dood wilde insleuren, vijf minuten na haar…"

"Dat is niet trouwen!"

"Wie gaat er trouwen?" Hojo kreunde. Rin kwam aangelopen. "Gaat Hojo nu eindelijk trouwen! Of Inuyasha! Of Miroku en Sango… ach nee jullie zijn al getrouwd."

"Kan iemand dat kind doen ophouden over trouwen."

"Ik heb nooit iemand zo slecht het verhaal over Sneeuwwitje horen vertellen." Hoorde Hojo de stem van Kagome achter hem.

"Wat is er mis met mijn verteltechnieken?" vroeg Inuyasha beduusd.

"Je verknoeide mijn lievelingssprookje! Zit!"

"Hier gaan we weer…" zuchtte Shippou.

* * *

><p>Wat jullie allang begrepen hadden: Hojo ontdekt dat er geen twee Kagome's zijn.<p> 


	5. Over huwelijken enzo

Hoofdstuk 5:

Disclaimer: Ik heb nog steeds niets!

Nota: Het conflict bereikt zijn hoogtepunt... Leve de sake!

* * *

><p>"Kagome is de reincarnatie van Kikyo. De dames hebben een relatie van aantrekken en afstoten." Was wat Sango hem vertelde. "De bron van deze spanningen is Inuyasha. Hij kon lange tijd niet kiezen tussen de twee. Maar ze kunnen niet zonder elkaar, vanwege hun gedeelde krachten."<p>

"Gedeelde krachten?"

"De pijl waarmee ze je hart wilde doorboren. Dat is een magische pijl. Hij doodt demonen. Alleen priesteressen beschikken over deze kracht om de magische pijlen af te vuren. En omdat ze dus een ziel delen, hebben zowel Kikyo als Kagome deze pijlen."

"Maar…"

Sango glimlachtte. "Jammer genoeg werden ze verliefd op dezelfde persoon. Laten we zeggen dat dat hun…relatie… niet echt ten goede kwam. Ik heb geen idee waarom ze zo doen, aangezien Inuyasha nu met Aya is, maar Kikyo en Kagome kunnen elkaars bloed wel drinken. Ik denk dat er nog vanalles gebeurd is wat wij niet weten. Het was een van hun pijlen die Naraku, de boze halfdemon, versloeg. Maar wie hem afvuurde weten we tot op heden niet. Breng het onderwerp niet aan, tenzij je terug een pijl op je gericht wil krijgen. Kagome zegt dat zij hem afvuurde, maar ze kreeg hem van Kikyo. Die laatste vindt haar echter onwaardig om de magische pijlen te bezitten. Kagome vindt dan weer dat Kikyo Inuyasha van haar wegnam, wat ook weer niet waar is. Raak er maar wijs uit."

"Dus… als ik het goed begrijp… zijn ze eigenlijk jaloers op elkaar?" Hojo kreunde. Twee bekvechtende jaloerse vrouwen was iets wat je niet echt wilde meemaken als je voor beide een boontje had.

"Gewoon laten doen." Zei Inuyasha. "Ik trek het me niet meer aan. Die twee hebben me lang genoeg kopzorgen bezorgd. Ik heb voor beide nog een speciaal plekje in men hart, maar Aya neemt toch de grootste ruimte in."

"Ik moet gaan. Ik kan de kinderen niet lang bij Miroku alleen laten. Hij zou ze nog leren om aan iedereen te vragen of ze vader of moeder willen worden… Tot later!"

"Jammer dat Sango het huwelijk van Ayame met Ginta mistte. Ze was hoogzwanger en mocht het huis niet meer verlaten. Net die avond koos Shippo uit om de effecten van alcohol te testen." Zei Inuyasha. "Het is anders wel een leuk verhaal…"

"Kom nou, Kikyo!"

"Neen, Aya, ik ga niet mee!"

Aya zuchtte. Ze had de hele middag geprobeerd om Kikyo om te praten en haar naar het huwelijk van Ayame en Ginta te laten komen. De wolfdemon had, na Koga aan Kagome verloren te zijn, haar zinnen gezet op zijn nummer twee, Ginta. Die was maar wat graag op haar avances in gegaan. Vanavond zou hun huwelijk gevierd worden in Kaede's dorpje omdat Ayame graag Inuyasha, Kagome en natuurlijk Koga op het feest wilde. Maar Kikyo wilde niet komen.

"Ik heb geen zin om de hele avond door iedereen te worden aangestaard en onder hatelijke blikken bedolven te worden."

Aya zuchtte nog eens. "Maar… Doe het voor mij dan!"

"Neen, Aya. Ik vind het wel lief van jou, maar liever toch niet. Ik zal wel komen als je zelf trouwt."

Kikyo glimlachte bij de dromerige blik die in de ogen van de halfdemon verscheen.

"Trouwen… met Inuyasha… Nou, tot later dan!"

Op weg naar huis wist Aya niet goed wat hiervan te denken. Ze werd zo ziek van het hele gedoe!

'_Ik heb natuurlijk nooit echt gezien wat er allemaal gebeurd is. Waarom haten ze elkaar zo? Liefde kan soms rare dingen doen met mens en demon…'_

"Gaat het wel, lieve engel?"

Toen Aya opkeek, schrok ze dat ze al terug in het dorp was. Kikyo's huisje lag toch redelijk ver weg. Inuyasha veegde de traan die langs haar wang naar beneden rolde weg.

"Ze wil niet."

"Dan moet ik het nog maar eens proberen." En weg was hij

'_Succes lieveling.' _Opeens besefte Aya weer waar ze was.

'_Ik moet snel naar Kagome! Snel snel!'_

"Daar ben je! Ons haar is al gedaan en we dragen onze jurken! Nu jij nog!" riep een blije Kagome haar toe terwijl ze Rin een laatste bloem in het haar deed. Aya begreep onmiddellijk waar haar blijheid vandaan kwam. Koga keek geen seconde van haar weg en had alleen maar oog voor de mooie jurk die Kagome droeg.

"Kom maar, Aya. Ik ga proberen je haar zo mooi mogelijk te maken, zodat Inuyasha ook jou niet meer uit het oog verliest. Waar is hij trouwens?"

"Gaan wandelen." Liegen was de enige manier. Kagome zou weer denken dat Inuyasha op bedriegerspad was. "Het idee dat hij de hele avond op de Grote Boze Wolf moet kijken jaagt hem doodsangsten aan."

"Ha, de grote boze wolf, is dat wat hij me noemt?"

"Neen, ik noem je zielig klein wolfje, zielig klein wolfje."

"Inuyasha!"

"Wat wordt je mooi Aya. Nog mooier bedoel ik."

"Vleier."

"De waarheid mag gezegd worden. Kom nou binnen, blijf daar niet zo buiten staan!"

Tot Aya's grote verbazing kwam Kikyo voorzichtig naar binnen schuifelen.

"Goeiedag…"

"Kikyo! Je bent toch gekomen!" Aya's glimlach maakte Inuyasha heel erg gelukkig, zo gelukkig dat hij de moordende blikken die Kagome en Kikyo elkaar toewierpen niet zag.

"Gaan wandelen dus…" mompelde Kagome.

Koga voelde echter wel de storm opkomen.

"Kom lieve schat, het is bijna tijd voor het huwelijk! We moeten al gaan! Komen jullie later?"

"Laat me je haar doen, Kikyo!" Aya was door het dolle heen.

"Ik ben geen pop." Mompelde Kikyo.

"Nu wel dus, zit!" bij die woorden kromp Inuyasha in elkaar. "Niet doen!"

"Wat doe je nu?" Aya keek hem verward aan.

"Laat maar…"

Ze had niet gelogen. _'Dit was niet een van mijn meest briljante ideën.'_ Aya ging helemaal op in haar nieuwe pop. "En nog een bloemetje hier en daar nog wat oogschaduw. Wordt ze niet mooi, Inuyasha?"

De halfdemon deed intussen alle moeite om te verbergen dat hij bijna stikte van het lachen. Aya's haast kinderlijke enthousiasme stond stil in contrast met de benauwde blik van Kikyo. Hij moest toegeven, ze zag er mooi uit.

'_Je was altijd al mooi.'_

"Kom , laten we gaan. Ayame zal nog vragen waar we blijven."

Het feest duurde tot in de vroege uurtjes. Er werd gelachen, gedanst en vooral veel gedronken. Dat laatste was Shippo niet ontgaan. Hij had een grote fles sake gevonden en die her en der stiekem bij de drankjes gegoten. Vooral Kagome, Koga en Kikyo waren duidelijk niet bestand tegen de alcohol. Toen de tijd gekomen was dat Ayame en Ginta zich terugtrokken voor hun huwelijksnacht, brak de hel los. In gemarineerde toestand was Kagome veel loslippiger dan ze zelf ooit voor mogelijk gehouden had.

"Je bent een hartenbreekster. Dat ben je altijd al geweest."

"Wie ik?" Kagome lag in de armen van Koga en die dacht dat die woorden voor hem bestemd waren.

"Neen, mejuffrouw priesteres aan de overzijde."

Inuyasha en Aya, die Shippo gespaard had omdat hij bang was dat hun demonische bloed de bovenhand zou nemen, keken vol ongeloof naar wat er zich voor hun ogen afspeelde.

"Kikyo bedoel je" wauwelde Koga, niet meer in staat te lopen.

"Ja die bedoel ik."

"Waarom ben ik een hartenbreekster?" Kikyo kroop stomdronken over de grond naar haar aartsrivale toe.

"Elke man die je tegenkomt verleid je. Dan ga je ervandoor met de volgende. Hartenbreekster."

"Geef een voorbeeld."

"Inuyasha, ik geloof dat we ze beter uit elkaar houden." Fluisterde Aya haar geliefde toe.

"Dat lijkt me een goed plan." Fluisterde hij terug

"Je geeft het dus toe. Arme Onigumo."

"Wat hoor ik nou? Je neemt het op voor Naraku?"

"Als jij zijn hartje niet had gebroken, was dit allemaal niet gebeurd. Daarna doe je hetzelfde met Inuyasha. Wat ben je toch een gemene meid."

In nuchtere toestand zou Kikyo zichzelf hebben tegengehouden. Maar nu de alcohol haar hersenen had overgenomen was er niets wat haar zei dit niet te doen.

MEP!

Triomfantelijk keek ze rond. Een stomverbaasde Inuyasha keek terug en Aya sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Koga keek niet terug want die besefte nog niet goed wat er gebeurd was. De triomf voelde heerlijk! _'Als ik had geweten dat Kagome slaan zoveel deugd deed had ik het veel eerder gedaan!'_Toen kwam haar realiteitszin weer terug.

'_Oh jee, waarom deed ik dat eigenlijk?'_

Koga had intussen alle moeite van de wereld om Kagome vast te houden

"Laat me los! Laat me los! Ik zal haar!"

"Kom lieve schat we gaan naar huis."

Dat leek Kagome te doen bedaren.

"Kindjes maken?"

"Alsof ze daar verstand van heeft." Bromde Kikyo.

"Weet jij het dan zoveel beter!"

'_Dit loopt fout'_ dacht Inuyasha. "Kom, Kikyo, ik zal je naar huis brengen."

"Ik wil eigenlijk dat ze vanacht bij ons slaapt" fluisterde Aya. "ze is te dronken, laten we haar in het oog houden."

De volgende ochtend werd Kikyo wakker met zware hoofdpijn. De herinnering kwam stilletjes terug. "Aya, zeg me alsjeblieft dat ik gisteravond gedroomd heb!"

"Het spijt me… Niet echt."

"Verdorie… Waar is dat pijnstillend kruid nu naar toe? Auw, mijn hoofd!"

* * *

><p>Haha, dronken mensen zijn zo leuk! Vooral als ze anders nooit dronken zijn.<p> 


	6. Roodkapje en de wolf

Hoofdstuk 6:

Disclaimer: Ik bezit niets

* * *

><p>"Dat is er dus gebeurd. Daarvoor viel het eigenlijk nog mee en negeerden ze elkaar gewoon. Maar sinds die avond…"<p>

Hojo kreeg de kriebels als hij eraan dacht. "Ze leken beiden zo… kalm en beredeneerd."

"Oh, dat zijn ze ook, alleen niet als ze gedronken hebben."

"Weet je wat ik zie als ik gedronken heb?" mompelde Hojo.

"Neen?"

"Laat maar. Zo te horen bezorgen je ze grijze haren."

Inuyasha grinnikte. "Mijn haren zijn zilver, maar inderdaad, grijs haar krijg ik ervan. Apart zijn het de grootste schatten van de wereld, maar samen…" hij zuchtte.

"Hoe kan ik terug naar mijn wereld?"

"Wil je terug?"

"Ik begin bang te worden van deze wereld. En ik moet thuis toch zeggen dat alles in orde is! Ze zullen doodongerust zijn."

"Kom maar mee, we zullen naar de waterput gaan."

Een korte wandeling door het dorp later kwamen ze aan bij de waterput.

"Nou, Hojo, het was leuk je te leren kennen. Ik zie je nog wel als ik naar jullie wereld kom!"

"Dag, Inuyasha!" Hojo klom in de waterput… "Hoe moet ik nu terug!"

"Hmmm, goede vraag, gaat het niet vanzelf?"

"Neen, blijkbaar…"

"Ik geloof dat we een probleempje hebben. Klim er maar weer uit!"

"Hellep?"

"Ach ja, te zwak." Inuyasha gooide het touw naar beneden. "Je moet toch dringend wat meer armspieren kweken."

"Ja, als je Sneeuwwitje wil veroveren zal je toch tegen een hoop sterke mannen en demonen moeten op kunnen." Klonk de stem van Miroku vanachter een struik.

"Ik wil Sneeuwwitje niet…"

"Ach, hou toch op man, het valt een beetje op hoor!" lachte Inuyasha.

"Eigenlijk wil ik Kagome…" zuchtte Hojo.

"Kagome…. Daar zit een wolf in de weg. We kunnen hem wel…"

"Neen, Inuyasha!" Miroku weer. "Luister, als je Kagome echt wil, zal je toch wat beter uit de hoek moeten komen."

"Zal ik je helpen?"

"Kikyo? Waar kom jij vandaag?"

"Een pijltje in de wolf en…" lachte de priesteres duivels.

"Neen, Kikyo…" gromde Inuyasha.

"Roodkapje en de wolf…" fluisterde Hojo tegen Miroku.

"Roodkapje? Wie is dat nou weer?" vroeg Inuyasha.

"Sneeuwwitje ken je, maar Roodkapje niet? Nu is het mijn beurt om een sprookje te vertellen! Roodkapje moest van haar moeder een mand met fruit naar haar zieke oma brengen. Moeder waarschuwde om niet van het pad te wijken, want in het bos zat een boze wolf, Koga genoemd, neen hij heette niet Koga hij heette gewoon Wolf, maar goed…"

"Laat me raden" mompelde Kikyo "het domme wicht week van het pad en werd opgegeten door Koga."

"Bijna, ze week van het pad af om bloemen te plukken, kwam de wolf tegen en was zo dom om hem het doel van haar uitstapje te vertellen."

"Dus at Koga oma op?" vroeg Miroku.

"Ja, dan verkleedde hij zich als oma, wachtte tot Roodkapje kwam en at haar dan op. Toen kwam de jager langs, sneed de buik van de wolf open en bevrijdde Roodkapje en oma."

"En jij durft mij te vergelijken met die domme griet? Ik zal je!"

"Rustig, Kikyo!" Inuyasha greep haar armen beet.

"Je kan het altijd proberen, Hojo." Gniffelde Miroku.

* * *

><p>Kagome had het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte. Haar hoofd deed al de hele dag pijn en af en toe klopte haar hart een slag teveel, het teken dat er iets niet in de haak was. Koga zat in de problemen, dat voelde ze!<p>

"Oh, waar ben je toch, lieve Koga!"

Op dat moment kwam het onderwerp van haar gedachten het huisje binnengerend.

"Help, Kagome, ik werd achterna gezeten door een gesluierde vrouw!"

"Een gesluierde vrouw?"

"Ja, haar hoofd was bedekt met een rode doek!

Kagome stond perplex.

"Een dame met een rode sluier… wie kan dat in godsnaam geweest zijn?"

"Ik moet toegeven dat ik niet zeker weet of het een dame was, ze had… vrouwelijke rondingen… maar haar benen en armen waren wel enorm… mannelijk! Volgens mij was het een demon!"

"Waarom zou een demon jou willen aanvallen?"

"Omdat ik natuurlijk de sterkste demon ben die er bestaat! Iedereen wil mij uitdagen! Ik ben Koga, de wolf…"

"Koga, zit!"

Jammer genoeg werkte dit alleen bij Inuyasha, die net tegen de buitenmuur wilde leunen en zodoende het huisje deed instorten…

"Auw…"

Iedereen hielp het Kagome's huisje heropbouwen. Het was heel gezellig maar toch knaagde er iets.

"Heeft iemand van jullie soms een demon met een rode hoofddoek gezien?" vroeg Kagome aan de groep.

"Een demon met een rode hoofddoek?" vroeg een verbaasde Sango.

"Nog nooit van gehoord" zei een al even verbaasde Aya.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Ik zal het straks aan Kohaku vragen."

"Koga werd aangevallen…"

"Ik werd niet aangevallen! Hij daagde me uit!"

"… door een vrouw met een rode hoofddoek, maar het bleek eerder een man te zijn. Dus geloven we nu beiden dat hij een demon geweest moet zijn."

"En waarom zou hij Koga aanvallen?" Sango sloeg bijna Miroku's hoofd eraf met de plank die ze droeg.

Toen pas viel het Kagome op dat Inuyasha, Miroku en Hojo wel heel erg stil waren.

"Jullie drie hebben hier iets mee te maken! Hoe durven jullie!"

Inuyasha keek haar aan. "We zouden niet durven…"

"Geen idee waarover je het hebt." Miroku riep de plank op die Sango had laten vallen.

"Hojo?"

Die was niet mans genoeg.

"Het spijt me Kagome! Ik zal het nooit meer doen! Ik wilde hem alleen maar een beetje doen schrikken!"

"Idioot, houd je mond!" bromde Inuyasha gevaarlijk.

"Jij… Hond! Kom hier als je durft!"

"Wat is er wolf, ben je bang van Roodkapje!"

Toen kon Kagome het niet meer de baas. Ze stikte bijna van het lachen.

Aya en Sango keken haar bezorgd aan, Inuyasha en Koga hielden elkaar in een houdgreep en Miroku probeerde Hojo ervan te overtuigen dat de kust veilig was en dat niemand hem zou vermoorden voor zijn verkleedpartij.

Kikyo bekeek de hele situatie van ver, schudde haar hoofd en bergde de rode hoofddoek weer op. "Wat een zielepoot, die Hojo, waarom liet ik hem mijn sjaal gebruiken. Nu is hij helemaal vies! En hij kon Kagome niet bang maken, de sufferd… "

"Mejuffrouw! " Kikyo kromp in elkaar. _'als Aya me zo toeschreeuwt kan dat twee dingen betekenen, ze weet mijn naam niet meer, of ze is heel erg boos. Aangezien ze schreeuwt denk ik dat ze een beetje boos is.' _"Ja?" piepte de ondode priesteres. "Weet je niet meer hoe ik heet?"

"Kikyo, Kiyoko, juffrouw toertjes, maakt niet uit! Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om Hojo te laten proberen die wolf doen schrikken! Dit had erg fout kunnen aflopen!"

"Wacht eens even! Het was niet mijn idee, maar dat van Hojo! Ik had toevallig een rode sjaal ter beschikking, dat is alles!"

"Jij bent me er eentje… Kom Kiyoko, theetijd en jij trakteert!"

Kikyo zuchtte. Dat had ze verdiend. Aya was even goed bevriend met Kagome als met haar en zou dus nooit de rivaliteit begrijpen.

"Voor de zoveelste keer, ik heet niet Kiyoko!" (AN)

"Hoor ik je nog!"

"Neen…"

* * *

><p>Ondergetekende had pas bij aflevering 23 door hoe die priesteres nu eigenlijk heette… Ingewikkeld hoor!<p> 


	7. Zeven anjers, zeven rozen

Hoofdstuk 7:

Ik heb geen idee hoe de volgende hersenkronkels tot bij mij gekomen zijn.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is niet van mij.

* * *

><p>"Ik wil hier weg! Laat me naar huis gaan verdorie! Ik ben het hier beu!"<p>

"Rustig, Hojo, we vinden wel een manier om je terug te doen keren." Probeerde Kagome hem kalm te krijgen.

"Kagome, kunnen wij eigenlijk nog wel terug? Misschien moeten we testen of de doorgang niet geblokkeerd is?"

"Goed plan, Inuyasha, dat gaan we meteen uitzoeken!"

"Hopelijk kunnen we nog terug…" fluisterde de halfdemon. "Terug naar hier, misschien zitten we wel vast aan de andere kant?"

"Neen, laat me hier niet alleen! Kagome, blijf bij me!" Hojo begon bijna te huilen.

"Inuyasha, ga jij dan maar alleen."

"Wat een baby soms, die Hojo. Nou, ik ga maar! Tot straks!"

Vijf minuten later was hij al terug.

"Dat ging vanzelf. Wat als ik hem nu bij de hand neem?"

"Proberen!"

"Samen?" Inuyasha vertrouwde het niet helemaal.

"Goed." Antwoordde Kagome. "Jij zijn linkerhand, ik zijn rechterhand."

Samen liepen ze naar de waterput, sprongen erin en klommen in het schrijn er weer uit.

"Waar is Hojo?"

"Verdorie…"

Terug in het Oude Japan aangekomen vonden ze Hojo bibberend op de grond. "Ik botste op iets groot! En dat gooide me er terug uit met een enorme lichtflits! Help me!"

"Wat nu? Straks wordt hij gek!" Kagome wees naar Hojo die nu in foetushouding op de grond lag te grienen.

"Ik vrees dat het al zover is…" Inuyasha liep op Hojo af en gaf hem een klap. "Wordt toch volwassen! Is het hier nu zo erg!"

"Ik ben bang… Roodkapje, Sneeuwwitje!"

"Straks verandert hij Kikyo nog in Doornroosje. Hij is echt gek geworden! Wat doe ik met hem?"

"Dat is het! Vlug, Inuyasha, ga Kikyo halen! Zij blokkeert de doorgang voor hem!"

"Watte?"

"Hij zag toch een lichtflits? Kikyo haat hem zo dat ze onbewust haar krachten op hem gebruikt!"

"Denk je? En wat wil je nu doen?"

"Hem haar laten kussen!"

"SORRY?"

"Het is zoals bij Doornroosje, alleen iets anders! Als Hojo Kikyo wakker kust heft hij de vloek op en is de doorgang weer open!"

Inuyasha stond perplex. "Dat geloof je toch zelf niet! En hoe ga je dat aan haar uitleggen?" _En wat heb jij gedronken dat je zoiets ter plekke bedenkt?_

"Dat doen we niet! Jij laat haar slapen en Hojo kust haar wakker."

Hojo was intussen heel erg stil geworden. Het idee maakte hem doodsbenauwd. Hij durfde niet eens in de buurt van de priesteres te komen, laat staan dat hij haar zou moeten zoenen.

Inuyasha's gezicht klaarde opeens op.

"We kunnen het altijd proberen! Operatie Doornroosje begint!"

"Prinses Aurora." Lachte Kagome.

"Watte?"

"Dat is de naam van de prinses in Doornroosje. Prinses Aurora."

"Nou, tot straks. Lap jij hem wat op, zorg voor een romantisch sfeertje en de rest gebeurt van zelf! Ik ga prinses Aurora zoeken!"

"Volgens mij beleef jij hier iets te veel lol aan. Kom, Hojo, wat is er nou, wil je terug of niet! Tandenpoetsen! Haren wassen en kammen! Doe een mooie kimono aan!"

"Zucht…" ' het enige wat ik wilde was dat jij voor prinses zou spelen.' Dacht de arme Hojo.

Inuyasha rende sneller dan hij ooit had gedaan. Het idee dat de onzekere Hojo Kikyo moest wakker kussen bezorgde hem zo enorme lachstuipen dat hij halverwege moest stoppen.

"Wat is er met jou aan de hand?"

De wereld werd telkens wat mooier als Aya aankwam.

"Kom mee…" hij fluisterde het plan in haar oor.

"Neen… Dit moet ik zien! Is Kagome gek geworden? Kikyo vermoordt hem na die kus!"

"Kikyo is niet sterk genoeg daarvoor, we moeten wel haar boog en pijlen verstoppen. Daar is ze net!"

Sneller dan hij kon reageren had Aya Kikyo al bij de hand.

"Doe eens wat aan je haar! En waarom draag je je priesteresjurk? Het is mijn verjaardag" ze kruiste haar vingers achter haar rug 'niet dus' gniffelde Inuyasha. "We gaan uit!"

"Naar waar?" vroeg een verwarde Kikyo.

"Em… Naar nergens! We vieren het bij mij thuis!"

"Hoe oud wordt je precies?"

"144 jaar!"

"Proficiat!"

"Danku!"

Inuyasha kroop snel uit de struik waar hij zich achter verstopt had. Aya zou Kikyo in een echte prinses veranderen en nu moest hij haar alleen nog in slaap krijgen.

Hij ging nog eens naar Kagome's huisje en zag dat Hojo al meer op een prins leek.

"Goed zo! De prins is klaar, de prinses is op komst!" en hij was alweer op weg naar Aya's huisje, het huisje waar hij eigenlijk meer tijd doorbracht dan in zijn eigen huisje.

"Hoe moet ik haar eigenlijk doen slapen? Ik kan toch geen slaapliedjes zingen?"

Bij Aya aangekomen zag hij dat die weer enorme pret had met haar pop aan te kleden.

"Zal ik thee zetten?" hij had lang geleden van zijn moeder geleerd hoe je rustgevende thee kon maken. Daarmee zou Kikyo wel slapen!

De thee werkte beter dan Inuyasha gedacht had. Na de eerste slok viel de priesteres in slaap.

"Ik heb er iets teveel kamille bijgedaan. Hopelijk wordt ze nog wakker. Kom je mee?"

"Natuurlijk, dit wil ik niet missen!" Samen droegen ze de slapende Kikyo naar Kagome's huisje. Die had al een tatami klaargemaakt… en de vloer met rozen bedekt?

"Doornroosjes kasteel wordt overwoekerd door rozenstruiken. Passend vind je niet?"

Inuyasha legde de slapende prinses op haar bedje. "Hojo klaar?"

"Neen" kwam het bange antwoord uit de aanpalende kamer.

"Kom, we zijn weg." Kagome nam de twee halfdemonen bij de arm en trok ze de kamer uit.

Hojo was doodsbenauwd. Hij wist dat de anderen hem ergens stonden te bespioneren, maar hij kon ze niet vinden. Ook de aanwezigheid van Kikyo maakte het er niet gemakkelijker op.

'Moest ze nu Kagome of Sango, of zelfs Aya zijn, dat zou makkelijker gaan. Maar deze vrouw? Help me!' Maar het moest, hij wilde zo graag terug naar de moderne tijd! Maar… wat als het niet werkte? Kikyo zou zo vreselijk boos worden… Hojo rilde bij het idee. 'zo mag ik niet denken! Het moet werken! Wat is ze toch mooi…' In het flauwe licht van de kaarsen leek Kikyo's huid van porselein en schitterden haar zwarte haren feller dan ooit. Hojo zuchtte diep.

'Dit moet gewoon even, sorry Sneeuwwitje.' En hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare.

'Ze proeft naar kersen met een vleugje aardbei. Wat heerlijk.'

Kikyo voelde zich warm en koud tegelijk. Er klopte iets niet. Ze voelden lippen op de hare. Wat was ze moe! 'Sliep ik? En… word ik nu niet gekust? Niet door Inuyasha, die zoende veel beter.'

Voorzichtig opende ze haar ogen, die onmiddellijk verwijdden bij het zicht dat haar begroette.

"Wat! Ben! Jij! Van! Plan!" Een klap in zijn gezicht was het minste was Hojo verwachtte en daar was hij erg blij mee.

"Het spijt me. Nu moet ik gaan, ik ga terug naar mijn eigen wereld." Hojo rende zo snel als hij kon naar de waterput, maakte een enorme sprong, maar de put ging niet open. Hetzelfde licht blokkeerde nog steeds de doorgang. Inuyasha en Kagome hadden intussen de achtervolging ingezet, terwijl Aya probeerde Kikyo te overtuigen Hojo nog iets langer te laten leven.

"Waarom toch! Waarom?" Hojo had veel zin om te huilen.

"Gaat het, Hojo?" dat was zijn Kagome, altijd bezorgd.

"Neen het gaat niet, ik wil gewoon terug naar huis!"

"Operatie Doornroosje is mislukt, hoe kan dat?" vroeg Inuyasha zich af.

"Ik denk…" fluisterde Kagome plots "dat ze verliefd op hem moet worden…"

"Neen… dat werkt nooit! Misschien moeten we eens heel liefjes vragen of Kikyo de toegang voor hem terug wil openen?" Inuyasha werd opeens overvallen door een vreemd gevoel.

"Laten we eerst de liefde laten werken!" Kagome leek wel op een wolk te lopen.

Hojo vertrouwde het niet. Wat waren die twee aan het fluisteren? Hij werd opeens bloednerveus toen Inuyasha voor hem stond.

"Jij, meekomen!"

"Neen, neen, neen! Ik doe het niet! Neen!"

"Kom nou, Hojo, op school was je de ster! Haar verleiden is een koud kunstje voor je!"

Inuyasha gaf het niet graag toe, maar hij werd een beetje jaloers bij de gedachte dat zijn eerste liefje voor zo'n idioot zou kunnen vallen.

"Wat een belediging…" ze zou nooit verliefd worden op Hojo, toch? Dat zou zijn ego echt niet ten goede komen…

"Dit wil ik even niet zien, doei!"

"Inuyasha! Waar ga je naartoe! Kom terug! Jij moet hem klaarmaken! Hij kan het niet zonder jou!"

"Zijn probleem!"

"Wat krijgt hij opeens?" fluisterde Hojo doodsbang.

"Geen idee… Goed, alles klaar voor morgen?"

"Neen… Ik durf niet!"

"Komt wel goed!"

Inuyasha moest dringend afkoelen. Hij kon het echt niet aan! Stel je voor, Kikyo zou toch nooit voor zo'n idioot door de knieën gaan?

"Wat is er met jou aan de hand?" klonk een engelenstem achter hem.

"Vanalles, Aya, laten we naar de warme bronnen gaan. Ik leg het je dan uit."

Het leek alsof de zon begon te schijnen als ze zo naar hem keek. Wat verlangde hij ernaar haar zachte lichaam tegen het zijne te voelen… Zou hij haar wel vertellen over Hojo's veroveringsplannen? Misschien werd Aya wel kwaad. Of verdrietig. Of jaloers. Jaloers? Neen, ze vond Hojo een idioot, een schattige idioot maar een idioot.

"Haha, ben je daar boos voor!"

"Hmmm…" hij streelde door haar haren. Ze hadden de kleinste bron uitgekozen, die ver verstopt lag zodat niemand hen kon zien.

"Geloof me, ze wordt niet verliefd op hem. Er zou toch heel veel moeten gebeuren daarvoor."

"Ik zou het toch niet leuk vinden."

"Waarom eigenlijk niet? Ze verdient toch ook geluk?"

"Dat is het net, Kikyo is een sterke vrouw net zoals jij. Die hebben een sterke man nodig, zoals ik. Niet zo'n mietje als hem. Natuurlijk, Kagome is hierop een uitzondering. Een heel sterke vrouw met de grootste zwakkeling die er bestaat. Elke regel kent zijn uitzonderingen."

"Zo bezorgd…" dat was haar Inuyasha. Een beetje ruw aan de buitenkant maar vanbinnen de grootste goedzak die er bestond.

"Kikyo komt wel op haar pootjes terecht. Volgens mij heeft ze zelfs stiekem een vriendje."

"Echt?" dat was nieuw voor hem.

"Natuurlijk ontkent ze in alle toonaarden, maar elke keer als hij er is, ik weet zijn naam niet, maar dan begint ze zo schattig te lachen! Elke ochtend komt hij voorbijgelopen, zegt goeiedag en maakt een praatje. 's Avonds keert hij terug, zegt weer goeiedag en maakt een praatje."

"En is hij sterk?"

"Hij is een demonenjager, neen niet Kohaku!" zei Aya snel.

"Een demonenjager? Dan is het goed. Verdorie, wat is Hojo eigenlijk van plan?"

"Relax nou, lieveling." Ze drukte haar lippen op de zijne. Inuyasha werd heerlijk duizelig en vergat de wereld.

De volgende ochtend had Sango zin in een heerlijke wandeling. De zon scheen en het was nog niet te warm. De vogeltjes floten, vlinders fladderden heerlijk door de lucht, het beloofde een mooie dag te worden!

"Mieuw?" wat was dat? "Mieuw mieuw mieuw!"

"Ach kijk, Kirara! Wat een schattig klein poesje!" Sango probeerde het te pakken toen het beest opeens pijlsnel wegstoof. Sango was verward, tot ook het vreselijke geluid haar oren bereikte.

"Zeven anjers, zeven rozen, een bruidsboeket voor jou! Zeven anjers, zeven rozen, heb ik heel speciaal gekozen! Ik die zoveel…"

SPLASH!

"KOUD!" Hojo stoof weg, een razende Kikyo met nog een emmer water en een bezem achter hem aan.

"Wat was dat…" mompelde Sango volledig in de war.

"Mislukt?" vroeg Kagome.

"Zwaar mislukt…." Mompelde een kletsnatte Hojo.

"Leer eerst zingen. Ik hoorde je tot in Aya's slaapkamer met je kattengejank!"

"Inuyasha, wat deed jij in Aya's slaapkamer zo vroeg?" gniffelde Kagome.

"Hmmm… Iets… niet te vermelden waard…" zo rood had ze hem nog nooit gezien.

Het onderwerp van gesprek stoof Kagome's keuken binnen en vloog recht op Hojo af.

"Als ik jou te pakken krijg! Omdat ze jou niet kon vangen heeft Kikyo die andere emmer met ijsblokken maar over mij gegooid!"

"Misschien maar goed, Aya, je kon duidelijk wat afkoeling gebruiken na vannacht." Fluisterde Kagome in haar oor.

"Hehe… Alsof jij zo braaf bent als Koga in de buurt is."

"Neen, maar zeg dat niet tegen Inuyasha."

"Moet je wel wat stiller fluisteren, ik hoor alles!"

"Hallo, het gaat hier over mij en hoe ik thuis moet raken, niet over jullie avonturen tussen de lakens!" riep Hojo hopeloos.

"Bemoei je met je eigen zaken."

"Kom, schat, we gaan even wandelen. Je kan wel wat frisse lucht gebruiken."

"Kagome, wat nu?" Hojo begon net niet te huilen."

'Hij is echt een sukkel.' Dacht Kagome."Plan B. Maak je klaar! Vanavond gaat het gebeuren!"

"Neeeeeee…" kreunde Hojo.

* * *

><p>Wat is plan B? Blijf lezen en ontdek het zelf! Arme Hojo…<p> 


	8. Alles voor de show!

Hoofdstuk 8

Disclaimer: ik bezit niets

Waarschuwing: Nog meer bizarre spinsels komen op je af!

* * *

><p>Kikyo stond op een hoge rots in de diepte te staren.<p>

"Zou iemand hem missen? Ik geloof het niet. Maar hij maakt teveel lawaai, waarschijnlijk horen ze zijn geschreeuw tijdens de val tot in het dorp. Mond dichtplakken dus. Zou iemand merken dat ik het was? Waarschijnlijk wel. Is de afgrond diep genoeg? Misschien moet ik een hogere rots uitkiezen. Eentje waarbij ze zijn lichaam pas na honderden jaren terugvinden! Dehehehehe! Ik ben zo slecht soms!"

Ze was tijdens de race met Hojo vanochtend gevallen en had zich pijn gedaan. Zoals elke goede priesteres had ze een geschikt medicijn tegen de pijn gemaakt, maar de neveneffecten zorgden voor nogal… bizarre gedachten soms. Had hij haar ochtend maar niet moeten verpesten! Diep in gedachten verzonken was ze haar huisje aan het opruimen, dromend van Haru, de mooie demonenjager die elke ochtend en avond goedendag kwam zeggen…. Tot Hojo met zijn vreselijke kattengejank haar gedachtenstroom onderbrak. Dus deed Kikyo het eerste wat in haar opkwam, namelijk aanvallen met het wapen dat ze vasthad: een emmer water. Toen de idioot ging lopen nam ze de andere emmer, een bezem en zette de achtervolging in.

Eigenlijk vond Kikyo de hele situatie wel grappig. Ze wist niet goed wat ervan te denken, maar Hojo's zielige verleidingspogingen waren schattig en grappig tegelijk. Waarom wilde ze hem dan doden?

"Eigenlijk wil ik hem niet doden, ik wil hem gewoon weg uit mijn leven!"

"Doden? Wie wil je doden?" Kikyo kromp ineen toen ze de stem van Kagome achter haar hoorde.

"Niemand… Alleen die Hojo moet weg!"

"Laat hem dan vrij! Jou licht blokkeert de doorgang naar zijn en mijn wereld!"

"Is dat? Dat wist ik niet! Hoe heb ik dat gedaan?"

"Als jij het niet weet, hoe moet ik het dan weten! Zet je hart open voor Hojo, misschien kan hij dan terug!" en weg was Kagome.

'Mijn licht houdt hem hier? Waarom overkomt mij dit altijd!'

Ze schrok toen Kagome terug voor haar stond.

"Vanavond, mijn huis, en je zorgt er maar voor dat je komt!"

"Maar…"

"Niets te maren!" en weg was Kagome.

Kikyo keek verder in de afgrond, nog gruwelijkere moordplannen bedenkend.

"Een optreden? En we hebben een dag om het voor te bereiden?" Vroeg Sango verward.

"Als iedereen een klein stukje voorbereidt hebben we een hele avond gevuld! Toch leuk?" zei Kagome blij.

"En wat moet dat dan zijn." Bromde Inuyasha.

"Je mag kiezen, een dansje, een liedje, een toneelstukje! Alles kan en alles mag!"

'_Ik kan Hojo onmogelijk alleen dat podium opsturen, hij wordt gek! Zeg alsjeblieft ja!'_

"Vergeet het, nooit van mijn leven!"

"Inuyasha… alsjeblieft?" hij had Kagome's smekende ogen nooit kunnen weerstaan.

"Goed dan."

"Goed zo, Rin is al de hele dag aan het oefenen met Kohaku! Dus jullie beginnen er ook maar beter aan."

"En wat ga jij doen, Kagome?" vroeg Miroku.

"Ik praat de optredens aan elkaar!"

"En waarom moeten wij dit doen eigenlijk?"

"Gewoon, voor de show!" 'Laat ik de echte reden nog even geheim houden.'

Het idee werkte blijkbaar. Over het hele dorp waren er mensen liedjes, dansjes, toneelstukjes en zelfs iets wat op een circusact leek aan het voorbereiden. Kagome was heel blij toen er op het einde van de dag wel 20 optredens klaargemaakt waren! Ze was eigenlijk vooral benieuwd naar wat Inuyasha en Miroku hadden verzonnen. Volgens Sango had Miroku "spectaculair idee!" en waren hij en Inuyasha verdwenen. Toen ze hen uiteindelijk gevonden had wilden de heren absoluut niet gestoord worden!

"Ik ben heel erg benieuwd! En wat ga jij doen?"

"Ik wilde met Shippo en Aya een dansje doen, maar toen viel Shippo van de trap en Aya voelde zich opeens heel ziek. Griep, vrees ik. Rin heeft opgegeven Kohaku te leren dansen dus nu moet ik hen helpen. Je zal straks wel zien wat we gaan doen."

"Succes!"

Kagome begon spontaan te glimlachen bij de gedachte aan een dansende Kohaku en vond het jammer dat dit bij een gedachte zou blijven. Het was een goed idee om Sota's sprookjesboek mee te nemen bij het ophalen van Hojo's outfit en haar laptop. Die had ze nodig voor de muziek van zijn… optreden. Kagome was benieuwd of Kikyo hiervoor zou vallen. "Laten we het hopen. Ik ga Aya eens bezoeken."

Die was duidelijk in de ban van de griep.

"Maar ik kom vanavond kijken! Ziek of niet ziek!" zei ze hoestend en puffend, omringd door liters kruidenthee.

"Meer dan te zitten hoef je niet te doen, voorzie genoeg thee en dan komt het allemaal wel in orde."

Dat was ook weer opgelost, het spektakel kon beginnen!

De kinderen van het dorp en haar vrienden hadden er werk van gemaakt. Kagome wist niet wat het hoogtepunt van de avond was, de kinderen van de buren die een erg mooie meerstemmige versie van "sakura sakura" brachten en haar kippevel bezorgden(AN), Kohaku en Rin die Hans en Grietje brachten met Sango als een wel erg gemene heks, de kwajongens uit het dorp die prachtige dingen deden met borden, theekopjes en vazen zonder er ook maar een te breken. Kagome hoopte maar dat er bij het oefenen er niet te veel gesneuveld waren. Het mooiste spektakel kwam echter van prins Inuyasha die door de boze tovenaar Miroku met een vergiftigde appel voor vijftig jaar aan een boom werd gebonden en wakker gekieteld werd door de mooie prinses, het achtjarige dochtertje van een van de priesters. Kagome zag hoe Kikyo Aya een speelse mep op het hoofd gaf bij diens vraag "waarom aan een boom?" De prins, prinses en nog een paar andere kinderen die verkleed waren als dwergen, Roodkapjes en andere sprookjesfiguren uit Sota's boek waren nu het gevecht aangegaan met de boze tovenaar . Nadat deze verslagen was kregen zij het meeste applaus van de avond.

"Je weet toch wat er nu tweeënvijftig jaar geleden is gebeurd?" fluisterde Kikyo tegen Aya.

"Aha… Die boom. Oooow natuurlijk!" Aya sloeg de handen voor de mond. "Woeps."

Kagome vermoede dat Aya iets teveel kruidenthee had gedronken.

Toen was het tijd voor Hojo's grote versierpoging. Hij verscheen in een glitterpak met een hoed op het podium en deed, voor deze mensen uit de Sengokutijd, heel erg bizarre passen op wel heel erg bizarre muziek. Hij deed een soort van achteruitstap en begon met zijn heupen te schudden (AN2)

"Is dit weer een poging om me te versieren?" fluisterde Kikyo tegen Aya.

"Ik vrees dat dit de hele opzet van de avond was."

Kikyo reageerde op een manier die Kagome niet voorzien had. Dat ze boos zou worden of beginnen te schaterlachen, dat zou Kagome nog begrepen hebben. Maar niet dat de priesteres in tranen zou uitbarsten.

"Waarom toch! Wat heb ik de Kami toch misdaan om zo'n lot te verdienen!" dikke tranen biggelde over haar wangen en de priesteres stormde de zaal uit.

Kagome was sprakeloos. Aya wist ook niet goed hoe ze moest reageren en Hojo stond er wat beteuterd op te kijken.

"Mislukt?" vroeg Kagome kleintjes.

"Mislukt… voor de zoveelste keer." Mompelde Hojo.

"Ach het was leuk" zei prins Inuyasha. "Morgen opnieuw proberen."

* * *

><p>AN1: Sakura is een traditioneel Japans lied<p>

AN2: Hojo danst Michael Jackson, mocht je dat niet doorhebben.


	9. De vloek van Dakannanie

Hoofdstuk 9:

Arme Hojo! Zal hij ooit de liefde vinden! Zal hij vooral ooit wegraken uit zijn nachtmerrie die het Oude Japan heet?

* * *

><p>De volgende ochtend werd er heftig nagepraat aan het ontbijt.<p>

"Waarom heb ik me toch laten overhalen. Nu zal ze me zeker haten!"

"Ach, Hojo, wind je niet zo op, er zijn toch nog genoeg meisjes om te versieren." Zei Aya. Ze voelde zich al wat beter maar ze kon nog steeds niet lang blijven lopen.

"Dat is het probleem niet, zolang ze niet verliefd is gaat de waterput voor Hojo niet open." Zei Inuyasha terwijl hij een slok thee nam. "Kagome, wat heb je nu weer gebrouwen! Veel te pikant dit spul!"

"Jij kan er gewoon niet tegen. Hojo, nog andere plannen? Plannen die deze keer wel werken?"

"Misschien moet je haar gewoon bloemen bezorgen. Kikyo staat niet graag in de belangstelling en met je eerdere pogingen heb je wel de aandacht getrokken, laten we zeggen. Die thee is echt niet te drinken." Inuyasha gooide de thee door de raam naar buiten.

"Aaaauw, Hond! Kijk uit waar je dat hete spul gooit!"

"Wolf, zeur niet zo."

Kagome's gezicht fleurde op toen Koga binnenkwam.

"Wat heb ik gehoord, wil de priesteres niet vallen voor de charmes van deze knul? Misschien moet je eens bij mij in de leer komen. Na twee jaar is het mij ook gelukt."

"Moet ik twee jaar hier blijven? Neee!" twee jaar zonder videospelletjes was een marteling.

"Hopelijk gaat het wat sneller…"

"Tot straks! Ik zal eens kijken of ik tussen de boeken geen liefdesdrankje vind of iets anders." Zei Aya terwijl ze rechtstond.

"Doe dat… Hoe sneller ik van die knul verlost ben hoe beter." Fluisterde Inuyasha in haar oor.

"Zou je niet beter in bed blijven liggen? Je ziet er nog steeds erg ziek uit." Vroeg Hojo bezorgd.

"Gewoon even kijken, het gaat al veel beter. Halfdemonen genezen veel sneller dan mensen."

Toen Aya bij het kruidenveld kwam, was de demonenjager al bezig met zijn ochtendpraatje. Ze merkte op dat hij dit keer wel heel lief en bezorgd keek naar de priesteres. Kikyo's ogen waren erg rood. _'Zou ze nog steeds huilen om gisteravond? Het moet een erg harde ervaring zijn geweest. Nou ja, Hojo met zijn kont zien schudden is een beeld dat ik ook liever snel uit men hoofd wil krijgen.'_

De demonenjager sloeg zijn armen rond Kikyo en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan.

'_Misschien moet ik weggaan, maar eigenlijk wil ik dit niet missen! Komaan, wie van jullie dan ook!'_

Tien minuten later stond de demonenjager op. "Verdorie toch!" Zuchtte Aya bij zichzelf. Kikyo keek een beetje teleurgesteld.

Toen nam de demonenjager de priesteres in zijn armen en kuste haar.

"Tot vanavond schoonheid." En weg was hij.

Aya deed inwendig een vreugdedansje. Kikyo plofte op de grond neer en zag er gelukkiger dan ooit uit.

"Ik geloof dat ik zweef…"

"Wat ben ik blij voor je."

"Aya wat doe jij hier! Je hoort ziek in bed te liggen!"

"Ik kwam even in je boeken kijken." Toen pas besefte Aya dat het hele plan nu definitief verloren was.

'_Oh neen! Kikyo wordt nu zeker niet verliefd op Hojo en dat betekent dat hij hier voorgoed vast zit!'_

"Wat heb je nodig?"

"Ik weet het niet meer…" loog Aya.

"Ga maar snel in je bedje liggen, jij."

"Hoe heet die kerel eigenlijk?"

"Haru… Wat een mooie naam, zonlicht betekent het."

"Zonlicht, toepasselijk voor iemand die jou laat stralen. Ik ga maar eens."

'_Wat nu?'_

* * *

><p>"Inderdaad, wat nu? Zwijg vooral tegen Hojo! Hij mag dit niet te weten komen, hoor je!" Kagome was een beetje paniekerig. Nog een paar dagen in deze wereld en Hojo zou het begeven.<p>

"Ik ben wel blij voor haar, moet ik toegeven. En ook wel blij dat ze een sterke man heeft gevonden." Inuyasha leek inderdaad oprecht blij.

"Terug naar probleem Hojo. Hoe krijgen we hem hier weg?"

"Misschien, nu Kikyo heel erg verliefd is op die jager, gaat de weg open?"

"Dat geloof ik niet, maar het is het proberen waard. Kagome, jij haalt die knul. Aya, jij blijft nu eindelijk in bed liggen!"

"Ja baas" zeiden de dames in koor.

* * *

><p>Kagome was ervan overtuigd dat Hojo gek geworden was.<p>

"Kagome laat hem ophouden met zingen, mijn oren doen ervan pijn!" Inuyasha probeerde zijn gevoelige hondenoren te bedekken, maar met een spartelende Hojo op zijn rug was dat geen sinecure.

"Laat me nu toch niet alleeeeeeen, radeloos en verloooooooooren!" Zong Hojo, nog valser dan zijn huwelijksaanzoek.

Waar de stoet voorbijkwam keken de dorpelingen raar op, honden en katten liepen weg en een enkeling gooide een rot ei naar hen.

"Hojo, hou je kop of ik gooi je die put in en timmer hem dicht!"

"Rustig, Inuyasha." Zei Kagome

"Ik zal zwijgen… Zijn we er nu nog niet!" piepte Hojo.

"Jawel, we zijn er! Maak dat je naar je eigen wereld terugkeert!."

"Inuyasha, zit!"

Hojo begon bang te worden van de halfdemon die hem moordend aankeek, nadat hij terug rechtgekropen was. Snel sprong hij in de put… om er met een nog grotere boog als de vorige keer uit te vliegen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah…" Hojo's schreeuw dempte naarmate hij verder weg vloog.

"Verdorie, weer mislukt…." Zeiden Kagome en Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Misschien is het Kikyo helemaal niet?" opperde Aya fluisterend.<p>

"Zover was ik intussen ook al." Bromde Kagome.

"Hoe dan ook, hij moet hier weg!" riep Inuyasha. "Ik word helemaal gek van hem!"

"Maar als Kikyo's licht hem dan niet tegenhoudt, wie of wat dan wel?" vroeg Aya.

"Over Kikyo gesproken, volgens mij gaat ze ons heel veel pijn doen als ze te weten komt dat Hojo haar voor niets probeerde te versieren." Zei Inuyasha.

"Misschien moeten we dat deel even geheim houden." Zei Kagome bibberend.

"WAT!"

"Te laat…" grinnikte Inuyasha.

Kikyo kwam razend binnen gelopen.

"Wil je nu zeggen dat ik die nachtmerrie voor niets heb moeten doorstaan!"

"Waar kom jij eigenlijk vandaan?" vroeg Kagome verward.

"Aya halen. De kruiden moeten geoogst worden. Hoor ik net jullie gesprek. Ik doe hem iets! Ik doe hem iets! Waar is hoe-heet-hij! Aya, hier!"

"Woef, ja mama." En de twee verdwenen richting kruidenveld.

"Misschien moeten we eens aan Kaede vragen wat we aan het Hojo-probleem kunnen doen." Stelde Kagome voor.

"Goed plan."

Kaede wist raad. "Waarom zijn jullie niet sneller gekomen? Ik herinner me iets over een vloek. Laat het me even opzoeken."

Kaede verdween in haar rommelkamertje en kwam terug met een boek.

"Hier heb ik het. De vloek van Dakannanie."

"De vloek van wat?" vroegen Inuyasha en Kagome verbaasd. Hojo vroeg niets want die was de naam al vergeten.

"De vloek van Dakannanie. Volgens de legende treft deze vloek reizigers die zich tussen dimensies verplaatsen. Ze worden gevangen gezet in een dimensie tot de prinses bevrijd is."

"Maar… Dan moeten er toch veel prinsessen zijn?" merkte Kagome op.

"Dat begrijp ik ook niet… Maar hier staat dat de prinses bevrijd zou worden door de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard en dan is de vloek opgeheven."

"Dus… Nu moeten we Hojo verkleden als Rode Ridder? En waar vinden we een rood-wit paard?" vroeg Inuyasha.

Hojo kreunde intussen. Hij was die verkleedpartijen, die toch niets opleverden, meer dan beu. Toch wist hij dat hij ook hier niet aan zou ontsnappen.

"Shippo en Hachi! Zij kunnen om te beurt transformeren in een rood-wit paard!" zei Kagome, iets te vrolijk volgens Hojo.

"Vooruit dan maar. Kom op, knul! Het is je laatste kans!" zei Inuyasha terwijl hij Hojo bij zijn armen greep. "We gaan een prachtige Rode Ridder van je maken!"

"Neeeee…" piepte Hojo.

* * *

><p>Maak je klaar voor de flauwste mop uit het Nederlandse taalgebied… Volgend hoofdstuk komt-ie eraan!<p> 


	10. De Rode Ridder op het RoodWitte Paard

Hoofdstuk 10:

Disclaimer: Ik bezit nog steeds niets!

De flauwste mop uit het Nederlandse taalgebied: De Rode Ridder op het Rood-Witte paard!

Het laatste! Wat zal ik dit verhaal missen.

* * *

><p>Kikyo dacht dat ze droomde.<p>

"Aya, knijp eens in mijn arm. AUW! Bedankt."

"Waarom eigenlijk?"

"Volgens mij zag ik net een rode ridder op een rood-wit paard…. En die leek erg op Hojo."

Hojo hoopte maar dat de priesteres hem niet gezien had toen hij het kruidenveld passeerde. Hij was nog steeds een beetje bang van haar.

"Ga naar het kasteel van Dakannanie. Een halve dag oostwaarts." Had Kaede hem verteld. Hojo hoopte maar dat het deze keer iets zou opleveren. Hij wilde zo graag videospelletjes spelen dat het bijna pijn deed!

Na drie uur op Hatchi's rug, die een prachtig rood-wit paard was, kwamen ze aan bij een kasteel. Daar stond een wachter, die Hojo een beetje zenuwachtig maakte.

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de wachter.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom de prinses bevrijden."

"Loop maar door dan."

Hojo was blij. Dat ging al goed. Daar stond echter een tweede wachter…

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de wachter.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom de prinses bevrijden."

"Loop maar door dan."

Hojo maande zijn "paard" aan tot snelheid maar kreunde toen hij een derde wachter zag.

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de wachter.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom de prinses bevrijden."

"Loop maar door dan."

Jammer voor Hojo stonden er nog twee wachters, een prins en een koningin voor hij eindelijk de bij de koning van Dakannanie kwam.

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de koning.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom de prinses bevrijden."

"Dat geeft een probleem. Onze prinses wordt gegijzeld door de zevenkoppige draak. Als het je lukt haar te bevrijden, mag je met haar trouwen!"

Hojo vond dit wel een goede deal, tenminste als het een mooie prinses was die hem af en toe naar huis liet gaan. Shippo wisselde met Hatchi voor de rol van paard en het drietal vertrok opzoek naar de zevenkoppige draak.

Die bevond zich volgens de koning in het bos naast het kasteel. Overal waar Hojo kwam, rook hij het vuur van de draak. Hij hoopte maar dat de draak de prinses zou willen vrijlaten. Daar was hij!

Het was een enge draak. Toen de draak Hojo zag, sprak de eerste kop.

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de eerste kop.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom je hoofd eraf kappen." En met het zwaard dat hij van Kaede had gekregen "ter bescherming" hakte Hojo de kop eraf.

Hij ging naar de tweede kop.

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de tweede kop.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom je hoofd eraf kappen." En Hojo hakte de kop eraf.

Hoewel Hojo verwachtte dat de draak zou terugvechten, deed deze dat niet._ 'Hier klopt iets niet… Ik zal maar snel de andere koppen eraf hakken en hopen dat we dan bij de prinses komen.'_

Daar was de derde kop!

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de derde kop.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom je hoofd eraf kappen." En Hojo hakte de kop eraf.

Na ook kop vier, vijf, zes en zeven weggehakt te hebben vond Hojo geen prinses.

"Misschien moeten we terug naar het kasteel keren?" stelde Shippo voor. "Hatchi, die knul begint zwaar te worden, neem eens over."

De stoet keerde terug naar het kasteel.

Jammer voor Hojo moest hij weer de vijf wachters, de prins en koningin passeren voor hij bij de koning kwam. Laten we deze gesprekken maar snel overslaan…

"Goeiendag, wie zijt gij!" sprak de koning.

"Ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard." Antwoordde Hojo.

"Aah, gij zijt de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Ja, ik ben de Rode Ridder op het rood-witte paard."

"Wat komt gij doen?"

"Ik kom trouwen met de prinses."

Nu keek de koning erg verbaasd. "Maar… wij hebben hier helemaal geen prinses!"

"Ik had het kunnen weten! Waarom heb ik dan die verdomde draak verslagen! Moet ik hier nog lang blijven in deze verdomde wereld. Ik wil naar huis!"

"Proficiat, meneer."

"Watte?"

"Door ons koninkrijk van de zevenkoppige draak te bevrijden heeft u de vloek die over u geplaatst werd opgeheven. Wij kennen de zwakke plek van mannen, namelijk prinsessen. Ga nu maar snel naar huis!"

"Echt? Bedankt!" Hojo maande zijn "paard" tot een bijna bovenaardse snelheid aan. "Eindelijk kan ik naar huis! Eindelijk!"

"Zo slecht is het hier toch niet?" mompelde Shippo.

* * *

><p>Kikyo keek erg verbaast en ook Aya's gezicht was een grote hoop verwarring.<p>

"Zie je wel. Een rode ridder op een rood-wit paard!"

"Ik geloof dat je gelijk hebt… De hele dag in de zon werken is echt niet gezond! Laten we maar snel naar binnen gaan."

"Het zou gelukt zijn!" brulde Hojo toen hij Kagome's huisje binnenstormde. Die was net in een innige omhelzing met Koga verstrengeld. De wolf keek hem moordend aan.

"Waar wacht je dan nog op! Naar huis, jij!"

"Mag ik niet eerst afscheid nemen? Dag Koga!" en weg was Hojo, niet langer in staat in het gezelschap van de wolf te blijven.

"Wacht nou even, Hojo. Laten we iedereen samen roepen." Riep Kagome hem achterna.

Hij knuffelde iedereen. Sango, Aya, zelfs Miroku en Inuyasha ontsnapten niet aan Hojo's affectie. Shippo werd bijna platgedrukt en kon zich bevrijden door Hojo een ferme beet te geven.

"Tijd om te gaan, Hojo!" zei Kagome terwijl ze hem bij arm nam. "Hopelijk vond je het hier toch een beetje leuk?"

"Een beetje… Ik ben iemand vergeten! Oh daar is ze, wacht even, Kagome."

"Hojo, dat zou ik niet…"

Maar het was te laat. Kikyo stelde Hojo's geknuffel niet echt op prijs en beloonde hem daarvoor met een pijl.

"Dag, Sneeuwwitje ik zal je missen! Jou en je pijlen die je op mij richt."

"Maak dat je wegkomt!"

"Kom, Hojo. Laten we gaan."

"Ze houdt van me. Echt, ze houdt van me, Kagome!"

"Droom verder."

Bij de put gekomen, wilde Kagome nog een mooie afscheidstoespraak houden, maar Hojo sprong meteen de put in. Er kwam geen licht. Zou het gelukt zijn?

"Hojo?" riep Kagome in de put. Er kwam geen antwoord.

"Nou, dat is dan ook weer opgelost. Hopelijk gaat alles weer snel zijn gewone gangetje."

"Hopelijk wel ja. Ik krijg zijn heupgeschud niet uit mijn hoofd!" klonk de stem van Kikyo achter haar. Kagome moest lachen.

"Goed, ik zit in de bodem van de put. Het is daarboven donker. Is daar iemand?"

"Nou, dat werd tijd!" klonk Sota's stem. "Waarom kwam je niet eerder terug? We hebben je ouders moeten vertellen dat je zomaar op reis naar het ander eind van de wereld was vertrokken!"

"Lang verhaal…" Hojo klom uit de put, tevreden dat hij terug thuis was. "Ik zal Sneeuwwitje missen!"

* * *

><p>De Rode Ridder op het Rood-Witte paard is een oneindig lange mop, bedoeld om kinderen tijdens lange wandelingen bezig te houden. Er is naast een zevenkoppige draak ook nog een vijfkoppige, een driekoppige en een eenkoppige draak. Aan te passen naar smaak!<p>

Bedankt voor jullie aandacht!


End file.
